


Junko and Satoko

by Chi_hei_sen



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_hei_sen/pseuds/Chi_hei_sen
Summary: Junko and Satoko are two Geidai students who have been friends since primary school. They meet Ninomiya Kazunari, a young accountant who falls in love with Junko for her glamorous fashion and sassy attitude, while Junko doesn't spare him a mere glance.Instead, Satoko is all that Junko isn't. She's insignificant and lacks Junko's confidence, but she's cute and has a certain charm to her. She likes Ninomiya the first time she sees him, but thinks he'll never look at her. But who knows, maybe fate and Junko will help her show Ninomiya her true beauty.





	1. Out of place

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary says i've changed Satoshi and Jun in Satoko and Junko and I blame it all on Arashi ni Shiyagare and that commercial Ohno did a few years back. Ever since then I wanted to write a Satoko fiction and finally I got around to it lol  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Ch1. Out of place

"Satoko, please, don't leave me alone at a goukon. " Junko says desperate after a half and hour phone call with her best friend trying to make her accept a goukon invitation. 

"But Junko, you know I don't like those kind of places. You'd be better off going with someone else. " Satoko said stubborn, even though it's hard to refuse Junko anything. 

"I don't want to go with anyone else. You're my best friend and best friends should help each other out. I always come with you at strange art exhibitions, don't I? " Junko said irritated by now. 

Satoko could see extortion when she was the one extorted and right now she had no contra-argument to Junko's accusation. 

"Ok, then.... ' she said in a resigned tone. She wasn't happy with the results of her loss and she knew she had a horrible night ahead. 

"Thanks Satoko! I'll come with you at the next exhibition too, ok? It's quite fun anyway. Now hear me out. " 

For the next 10 minutes Satoko kind of tuned her out. She only memorized the meeting hour and place. Her mother will take care of the rest anyway. There was no need for her to bother with anything else. 

After Junko finally finished with details about hair and make-up she went downstairs to find her mother. She was in the kitchen reading a women's magazine and baking cookies. Her mother was amazing like that doing two things at the same time. 

"Hey mom, sorry, but I couldn't get out of Junko's invitation this time. She wants me to accompany her at a goukon. " Satoko said disappointed. 

"Oh really! I'm so glad! Let's make you pretty then! " her mother said all excited and eager to make her introvert daughter go out and meet people. Preferable boys. 

After an hour of being fussed over, dressed up and garnished like a doll she was finally sent to meet with Junko in front of Hachiko like all the fashionable teenagers. She felt so damn out of place. 

Junko arrived five minutes later walking like she owned the place. Satoko laughed at her own thought. Who else would own an entire plaza if not her friend Junko. 

"I'm glad you're having fun already. " Junko said ironical. "But come on, I don't want to be late and I want to have time to touch up my make up. " Junko added and dragged Satoko to a restaurant nearby. 

They went directly to the restroom and Junko started re-applying some powder on her face. 

"You need some blush in your cheeks too. " Junko said turning to Satoko who was watching her bored. 

"Oh, please no, not again! " Satoko mourned in her head. "I think mom put enough blush on me already. " she said out loud. "You just concentrate on yourself so we can finish faster. There are many people who want to use the restroom. It's so crowded already. " Satoko added forlorn. She hated crowds. 

"You're right. " Junko said and dragged Satoko aside.  
"Before going in let me see what you're wearing underneath your coat. I usually trust your mother to know what looks good on you, but sometimes she's a little behind the trends. " Satoko only made a face at her. She trusted Junko to know she was sick of being treated like a doll or something. Of course Junko ignored her and started undoing her coat. 

"Oh, as I thought, i should never underestimate your mother! " she said excited with a big smile on her face. Satoko was wearing a blue off-shoulder one piece with a belt emphasizing her slender waist. The skirt of the dress was slightly flared, moving lightly around Satoko's slim legs. The sleeves were short, round shaped and fluffy around Satoko's thin arms. Junko turned her this and that way for a few minutes while Satoko made discontent faces and noises all the time. Junko ignored her even further. 

"I like the dress. " Junko said at length. "It's feminine and shows enough skin to be sexy too. It also makes you look very cute. " Junko said nodding her head. 

"I'm glad you approve. Now can we get out of here please. It's getting really crowded. " Satoko said tired of being stared at. 

Junko had been her best friend since first grade when Junko saw her doodles on the margins of the math textbook and praised her. She was the only one to talk to her and even though Junko was popular and had other friends she kept close to Satoko through the years. So close that when they entered university, Junko chose to study in the same field as Satoko, art, though they had different majors. Junko was majoring in fashion design, so her obsession with clothes could be understandable. Satoko was studying fine arts, which was an obvious choice if we were to consider her passion for doodling that started at an early stage of her life and stuck with her until now. 

They went inside where a few men and women had already gathered. Some where standing talking with their friends while others were sitting down at the wide table. As it was the costum at these kind of parties women and men had to sit next to one another. Satoko knew it and hated that she had to stay further from Junko. After all she was the one who dragged her here, why would she have to talk to strangers when she didn't even feel like it. They were all snobs anyway. 

"Satoko, let's sit beside those two young men. " Junko said and went quickly to the table where two guys, probably friends were talking animatedly. 

"Wait a minute.... ' Satoko said looking horrored at Junko. "You don't know them? " 

"I don't. The guy who invited me here called me earlier and told me he couldn't come anymore so we'll have to find cute men by ourselves. " Junko said not a little bit worried. 

"But Junko, I don't want to find anyone here. " Satoko whined unhappy with the way things were turning out.  
"If you don't like them then just tune them out. You're good at that, aren't you? " Junko laughed at her and went to sit beside the taller man out of the two. 

Satoko had no other choice but to follow her and sit next to the shorter one. Out of spite she left all the talk to her friend who didn't seem to mind it at all. 

After Junko had introduced the two of them to the two men named Ninomiya Kazunari, but who wanted to be called Nino, and Aiba Masaki they started talking cheery forgetting about her. It was quite obvious that both of them liked Junko. It was the normal thing to happen and she thought she was used to it. Junko always attracted all the eyes in the room she was in. Junko was beautiful, tall and glamorous and she was witty and able to hold any kind of conversation. While she was boring, slow and looking like a pumpkin. No doubt no one wanted to talk to her. But even though she didn't care much about being in the center of attention, right now she felt a little foreign in that place.

"What about you, Satoko-chan? " the tall guy, Aiba, pulled her out of her dark thoughts. 

Probably the expression on her face showed her confusion, because the two men burst out laughing. 

"Your friend is so cute, Junko-san, just like a little kid. " the Ninomiya guy said. Satoko blushed deep red. This night was getting worse and worse. She felt so out of depth she wanted to run home and hide under her blanket. 

"Shut up, Nino. Leave her alone. You can't blame her for not listening to your boring stories about money. " Aiba said. 

"I'm really sorry. " Satoko mumbled raising her eyes to Ninomiya. She thought he'd be upset, but he smiled gently at her and made a funny gesture to make her smile as well. He was actually a nice man, Satoko thought. 

She didn't really have much chance to talk to him and find out how nice he was as he showed no interest in her afterwards. He was only talking to Junko following her everywhere around the big restaurant. 

Satoko sighed and looked around the room. Everyone was talking, drinking and having fun, she was the only one alone. Junko had even two men fussing over her.  
Once she became aware of her loneliness she couldn't stand it anymore so she got up and went to the restroom to escape that atmosphere for a bit. Maybe she could blackmail her brother to come and take her home. She didn't want to stay there any longer. 

"Your friend is really small and cute. Makes one want to protect her. " Aiba said to Junko, but looking at Ninomiya. 

"She is, isn't she. I've always liked her long hair so when she wanted to cut I opposed and made her dye it blonde. Doesn't she look better like that? It would have been such a waste to cut such a beautiful hair. " Junko smiled. 

"I like more women who are classy and sophisticated like you, Junko-san. " Ninomiya blurted out. Aiba put a hand on his face hiding his snicker. Junko tried to put on a wry smile. That might have been a compliment to her after all. It would have been rude to scowl at him even though that's what she wanted to do now. Aiba snickered even more under his palm. 

Aiba knew Ninomiya's tendency of liking the attractive, bewitching kind of girls, those that looked like models like he would often say. The bad part was that he didn't realize that those kind of girls were never attracted to him and he only made a fool of himself. Like now. It was obvious Junko wasn't sparing a second glance in his direction. 

When Satoko went out of the restroom she told Junko that she can't stay any longer and that Junko could stay if she wanted to. 

Junko agreed that they stayed long enough and it was time to go home despite Ninomiya's pleads of staying even a little longer. 

"I'm really sorry. " Junko said while Satoko hid behind her back. "But I think it's a little late. But maybe we could exchange contacts and meet some other day, the four of us. " Junko said and Ninomiya beamed. After exchanging contacts Junko and Satoko took a taxi home. 

"Satoko, I'm sorry. I didn't know it would be such a boring party. " Junko said stiffling a yawn. 

"How could it be boring for you with two guys breathing in your every word. " Satoko said looking out the window. 

"The Ninomiya guy was really annoying though. Because of his endless bad jokes I couldn't talk much to Aiba-san. But he's your type isn't he? " Junko said sly. 

"What? Who? " Satoko said bewildered. 

"Ninomiya. " Junko laughed. "I know you like guys like him. Talkative, witty and a little bratty. Just perfect for you. " 

Satoko only blushed. After a few seconds she added in a whisper.

"Even if it was like that, he likes you, not me. " 

Junko caught that and filed it for later use. She kind of had a plan in her head now and if Aiba-san would agree maybe they could have some more fun together.


	2. in the right place at the right moment

Ch.2 in the right place at the right moment

  
Ninomiya Kazunari was an accountant working at the company he had dreamt of. As he would always tell those around him he chose this profession because he loved money. It wasn't a lie and he liked what he was doing.

The fact that he had been pushed into this direction by how poor his family had been when he was a child he would never tell anyone though.

People his age weren't as mature as he was, but he admitted that he was a little childish himself by the way he liked to laugh at others. Beside his hobby was to save up 500 yen coins in jars. Adults would more likely save up money in a deposit at a bank.

  
His best friend, Aiba Masaki was a happy go lucky type of guy who liked to go out, drink and have fun. Nino thought he was an idiot. An idiot all right, but an idiot with a lot of insight and he disliked profoundly that Aiba knew a lot about himself that he wouldn't reveal to others.

  
Even so when Aiba invited him out with promises of beautiful girls and fun, Nino would most likely accept in a beat. He wasn't quite the extrovert guy, especially when video games took so much of his spare time, but from time to time it was good to have some fun, Nino thought.

  
And just like that, the two of them went to a goukon organized by one of Aiba's girl friends. And he was popular enough with girls to have lots of them.

  
Nino didn't quite knew other people in the room, but he wasn't the shy type so he didn't feel at all uncomfortable talking with strangers. At first Aiba introduced him to the girl that organized the party and then the two of them took a seat at the wide table in the middle.

  
"So, have you laid your eyes on someone already, Nino? " Aiba chuckled.

  
"Yeah, on your girlfriend. " Nino laughed.

  
"She's not my girlfriend so you can have a pass at her, if you have a chance that is. " Aiba said laughing and shaking his head in her direction. Nino could see she was surrounded by most of the men in the room.

  
"Better not... ' Nino said poking a peanut from the table in his mouth.

  
After some more minutes of joking while checking out the girls they found themselves approached by two girls they haven't seen before in the room.

  
_"They must have barely arrived. "_ Nino thought to himself while getting an eyeful of  the two girls.  
The tall one was beautiful and exuded refinement. She was wearing a black top with an off-shoulder top and a black skirt covered by lace that reached her ankles. She was wearing high-heels and was walking like a model on a catwalk. Her sparkly accessories didn't pass unnoticed by his sharp eyes either. After all she was the type of girl he liked the most. Sassy and sophisticated. It would be a pleasure to make her fall, Nino thought throwing her a warm smile while she was introducing herself.

  
When she introduced her friend, that was the first time he moved his eyes off her face to take in the other girl, Satoko.

She was cute and adorable. It was quite visible that she didn't want to be here. She was acting all shy and could barely make eye contact with them when introducing herself. Her clothes, make-up and hair-do all emphasized her cuteness. But she was insignificant compared to Junko, so the rest of the night he tried to make Junko notice him.

  
Nino talked about himself, told anecdotes from his work place or university and of course made fun of Aiba.

  
Satoko hadn't spared him even a furtive glance, lost in her own world and had became aware of her surroundings only when Aiba asked her if she liked shopping.

  
Nino had been talking about his love for money and adversity in spending them when Junko scrunched her nose saying she was unable to not go shopping in the weekends. And Aiba thought it was time for her to wake up. After that, the poor girl became selfconscious and started to be awkward.  
But Nino had no time to worry about someone else when he was making no advances in making Junko notice him.

The rest of the time she only talked about Satoko this and Satoko that and Nino became bored and gave up trying.

  
The idiot Aiba was having fun seeing his unsuccessful attempt at winning Junko's attention.

When Satoko came back from the restroom they decided to leave and Nino panicked a little thinking tht if he didn't say something now he wouldn't have a second chance with Junko, but when Junko herself asked for their contacts Nino thought the evening hadn't been a complete loss after all.

  
"So you like Junko, huh? " Aiba said throwing a knowing look his way.

  
"She's just my type, and you know it. " Nino said realizing that a sermon is on the way.

  
"I don't get why you're so fixated on types. Look around, you might like other girls as well.

  
"No thanks. Junko -san is just perfect. " Nino chuckled nervous.

  
"She might be, but not for you. You do realize she wasn't really into you right now, right? "

  
"It was a bad approach, I must admit that, but the attack has just began. " Nino said stubbornly.

  
Aiba sighed. "I have this feeling that you only like to chase after the ones that are not for you instead of investing in a long time relationship. " Aiba said concerned.

  
"Stop over analyzing me ! " Nino said annoyed. "If you like her too, you'll have to fight like a man too. Just like I do! "

  
Aiba burst out laughing. "I'm not like you, Nino. I don't like chasing after things that I won't get in the end. I just hope you'll not get as burned as last time. " Aiba said with a sympathetic smile.

  
"Don't worry. I've learned from last time. " Nino said a litte down.

Remembering a hurtful past was never a good thing.  
Nino understood what Aiba was telling him. He had had his number of failed relationships with girls more or less like Junko. What could a guy do if he liked the beautiful ones? The last one had been with him for only two weeks after he chased her for two months. She said she can't be with a guy with no personality and with strange hobbies.

  
His hobbies weren't strange he wanted to refute, and it wasn't a bad thing he was highly adaptable. He always thought it was a good thing.

  
Just like Nino was in his own world, Aiba was thinking about his next step too. He had realized that probably Junko liked him and not Nino. She had been trying to make conversation with him, in which Nino only butted in, after all. The problem here was Nino. He didn't want to be the one to hurt him, stealing the girl he thought he liked from under his nose. Maybe, if only Satoko would like Nino.... the small girl hadn't let out much of her feelings or anything else, as a matter of fact. But if she liked Nino and if he could make Nino fall for Satoko, wouldn't the problem be solved, Aiba thought in his ever optimistic way.

  
But Aiba knew he wouldn't be able to accomplish anything by himself so an accomplice was needed. An accomplice he would call tomorrow to ask for help in acting out his magnificent plan.

  
"So, Nino, do you want to go drinking somewhere else? This party is getting boring. " Aiba said cheery and in a mood of partying now that the he had a plan more or less formulated in his mind.

  
"Yeah, it's really boring here, now that the girls left. " Nino accepted without being aware of Aiba's future machinations against him.

  
"You mean Junko, right? You didn't even look twice in her friend's direction. " Aiba laughed.

  
"Oh, but I did. " Nino snickered.

  
Aiba threw him a look behind his shoulder. Nino shrugged.

  
"It was good that we were in the right place at the right moment. " Nino said standing up and following Aiba out of the restaurant. 


	3. Behind your back

Ch.3 Behind your back

  
Aiba hesitated all of 2 seconds. It was a good idea, he knew it and hoped Junko will agree with him. So he took the phone and dialed his newest contact.

  
"Aiba-san? " Junko answered almost immediately.  
"Hey, there, Junko-san. How are you doing? " Aiba beat around the bush. This was harder to put into words and make it convincing than he had previously thought.

  
"I'm fine thanks. I was just about to send you a mail. " Junko said surprising Aiba.

  
"Really? " Aiba chuckled breathily.

  
"Yeah, I have a proposition to make. You see, I know for sure that my friend Satoko likes your chatty friend, so I was wondering if we could cooperate to make them get together somehow. " Junko said business-like. Aiba started laughing.

  
"Is there something funny? " she asked disturbed.

  
"Not at all. So you don't like Nino? " Aiba asked just to make sure.

  
"Oh, god, no! He's way too uncool for me. Beside, I don't like my boyfriend to be shorter or the same height as me. I wouldn't be able to wear heels anymore. " Junko said horrified and Aiba couldn't stiffle his laugh anymore.

  
"Poor Nino-chan! It's hard to please women like you it seems. You might be surprised, but I was calling you for the same reason. "

  
"Is that so? " Junko replied in a coy manner.

"But the problem is how to make them get together? " Junko said concerned.

  
"Don't worry. I have a few ideas. First we'll have to wait for Nino-chan to ask you out. When he does so, make sure to bring Satoko-chan with you. They only need time to get to know each other, that's all. " Aiba said optimistic.

  
"But why would you want to do this behind your friend's back? " Junko asked.

  
"I'm the same as you. I only want Nino to be happy and now I know for sure that he won't be happy chasing after you. "

  
"I see... ' Junko said having second thoughts if this would bring Satoko happiness. But she knew how Satoko was and without a push she wouldn't do anything for her own happiness. And Junko wouldn't let her best friend miss her potential love.

  
"Well then, we'll follow your plan. But if it doesn't work and your friend hurts Satoko, I'll kill him and you as well. "Aiba only laughed at her threat.

  
"There won't be necessary for you to shed anyone's blood. I know how Nino is. He's only fascinated by beautiful girls, but that doesn't mean he falls in love. Satoko-chan is much more suited for him, I'm sure of it. Things will go smoothly. Just call me as soon as Nino invites you out. Then we can put our plan into motion. " Junko agreed and ended the call.

She hoped everything will work out well. She wasn't that sure about trusting an idiot she knew almost nothing about. Even though he was an idiot she found attractive.

  
But after 3 days with no word from Nino, Junko started getting impatient and sent a message to his idiot friend. He called her right after.

  
"Hey, Junko-san how are you? " Aiba asked casually.

  
"Don't 'hey Junko' me! Your idiot friend hasn't called at all. Do something! " she snapped. Aiba only laughed.

  
"It's ok, I know Nino. He thinks he's cool and popular so he'll let some time pass so no one will think he's desperate or something and then he'll attack. "

  
"What the hell is he, a girl!? " Junko asked affronted.

  
"Well, I won't deny he'd make a good one. " Aiba chuckled. "Anyway, give him time by weekend. He'll call you for sure. "

  
"Fine. So the plan is still going? "

  
"Of course. " Aiba said confident.

  
Now that she knew how things might happen, Junko was relaxed enough to start nagging Satoko about Nino. It was a Friday and since they had no comon classes, they had no chance to meet on campus, so Junko went to meet Satoko at the university studio.

Unfortunately, she didn't find her there. Her colleagues told her Satoko finished her assignment first and went home. She had almost forgotten what a prodigy Satoko was.  
Junko thought she'd have no other choice than visit Satoko home. It wasn't a hassle, it was a joy to go and lounge on Satoko's fluffy bed, in Satoko's girly room, eating the sweets Satoko's mother would make for them. Junko couldn't quite understand how Satoko came out so uninterested in girl stuff when her mother was a true lady.

On the other hand, Junko's family had taught her how to be a winner in everything she was doing, they wouldn't accept an underachiever for a daughter, but her mother hadn't helped her, nor support her in anything, unlike Satoko's mother. She had become like she is now by imitating her mother when she was younger.

Nowadays she hated to be an imitation and started having her own style and she enjoyed every second glance she received from a man on the streets and every praise and acknowledgement she received at university from her colleagues and teachers.

  
When she arrived at Satoko's house she was received warmly and sent up to Satoko's room with snacks and tea.

  
Junko found her friend in front of a small canvas putting brush stroke after brush stroke of different colours on the white of the paper.

  
"Painting again? Don't you paint all day in school? " Junko asked when she entered Satoko's big bedroom.

  
"Junko.... ' Satoko said turning to look at the door where Junko was standing with a plate of snacks. "You didn't told me you're coming. " Satoko added going back to place the brush in a jar with water.

  
"Do I have to? " Junko asked pretending to be hurt.

  
"Of course not. You can come whenever you want and you know that. " Satoko said taking her cup of tea and helping Junko to put the plate on her desk. Junko made a happy noise when she laid on Satoko's bed.

  
"Thanks. I love it here. Do you think I can spend the night? " Junko said closing her eyes. She had few places where she could relax like that and Satoko's room was her favorite place.

  
"Sure. " Satoko answered munching on a cookie.

  
They spent the next hour in silence. Only Satoko's brush and occasional munching filled the space with a calming lilt. Junko was just about to fall asleep when she heard Satoko open the window; probably for the painting to dry. Then Satoko laid down beside Junko and pulled up the covers.

  
"Let's sleep. " she said in a whisper. "Mom will wake us up for dinner later. " Junko opened her eyes to see Satoko's face so close to hers. Satoko rarely put on make-up, but her face expression was cute and soothing. She felt like a pet somehow. Junko loved animals, but animals didn't like her back. But with Satoko she was happy, because she knew Satoko liked her back.

She giggled softly thinking it was rude of her to consider her best friend a pet, so she nodded at Satoko and closed her eyes again.

  
An hour and half later Junko opened her eyes to find herself alone in a semi-dark room. The window had been closed and the painting placed down, propped on the opposite wall. Junko leant forward trying to take a better look. It looked like an abstract kind of a portrait. It was highly stylized so she couldn't guess if it was someone's portrait or just a figment of Satoko's imagination.

  
She then looked for her cellphone in her pocket to see what hour it was. It was only 6:30. The days were getting longer so it was still not completely dark outside, but she still switched on the light and waited for Satoko to come back.

In the meanwhile she started checking her mails when she saw a mail from one 'Kazu' . When she realized that this Kazu could only be the brat from the goukon, she smiled satisfied. Aiba was right, he was a girly girl at heart.

She opened the mail to see that 'Kazu' was inviting her out to dinner tomorrow night. Unfortunately tomorrow night she had to attend a fashion show organized by some senpai at the university and she couldn't miss that for a dinner with the brat, even if it was for Satoko. So she called him back.

Nino had been pacing back and forth in his small living room for an hour now, thinking what to write in the mail so that he'll make Junko go out with him.

  
Usually he was confident in his charm and he really thought he was popular with women. He also didn't think he was deluding himself with such thoughts.

  
But right now he had his doubts about Junko. He too, had noticed she wasn't that interested in him, so he knew it would definitely be a challenge to make her fall for him.

  
He had waited a while before inviting her out, because he knew girls like Junko didn't like desperate men. And he wasn't desperate at all. He had his ways with girls and knew that timing and words were important.

  
So after rewriting the mail three times, Nino decided that simple is best and only wrote her that he had found a very elegant restaurant and that he'd like to go there with a girl as charismatic as her. He hoped it was simple but alluring enogh to make Junko accept his invitation.

  
After sending it he started playing some games to distract himself from the nervous feeling of waiting for her answer, which came sooner than he thought in the form of a phone call.

  
"Ninomiya-kun? Hello! " Junko greeted him. "I saw your mail and thought I'd call you. "

  
"Oh, thanks. So I should guess that you'll reject my invitation? " Nino asked suspicious about this phone call. If she wanted to accept the invitation she could have just sent back a mail with 'I'd love to', but a call was making him skeptical.

  
"That's not it. I'd love to go, but maybe not for dinner.... ' Junko paused for effect. "I have an important event to attend on Saturday night and thought that maybe we could resqedule our meeting for lunch? " Junko asked while making a sign for Satoko to come in.

Satoko had been in the bath and was just coming back to her room when she heard Junko talk. She entered when Junko had waved her in but didn't make a sound until she heard her name spoken by her friend.

  
"Satoko will love to come too. " Junko said all of a sudden succeeding in making Satoko and Ninomiya on the other line bewilder.

  
"What? " Satoko asked confused, but Junko just hushed her.

  
"Oh... sure. The more the merrier, like Aiba would say. I'll call him too. " Nino said reluctant. He didn't want a double date, he wanted to be alone with Junko, but maybe it wouldn't be too bad for their first time.

  
On the other hand Junko was ecstatic that her plan had worked out so well.

  
"That would be great. Just mail me where to meet up and we'll be there tomorrow. Thanks, Nino-kun. " Junko said cheerful ending the call. Satoko was frowning, though. She felt that it might not be something pleasant for her so she tried to ignore Junko for awhile.

She took the hair drier and started drying her hair. Junko got closer and took the hair drier from her hands to help her. Satoko's hair was long and she knew it must be a bother to do it by herself. While drying Satoko's hair she started talking.

  
"You know who was the one on the phone right now? It was the bratty guy you liked the other day at the goukon. " Satoko's frown deepend. Junko continued.

  
"He invited us out to lunch tomorrow. "

  
"He invited _you_ out to lunch tomorrow. " Satoko stressed out.

  
"Well.... maybe, but he said that the more the merrier and he's calling Aiba-san too. You can't let me go by myself with two man. You have to accompany me. " Junko started whining.

  
"I don't really think my presence is necessary... ' Satoko tried to refuse her gently.

  
"It is! For me, you're necessary! Please come! " Junko said switching off the hair drier and standing in front of Satoko, begging her with her eyes.

  
Satoko sighed. She knew she couldn't refuse Junko when she made that face.

  
"Ok, but only if you let me dress the way I want. "

  
"Come on, Satoko! We're going to an elegant caffe, at least put on a skirt. " Junko said irked.

  
"Fine, but no make up, or I'm not coming at all. " Satoko said stubbornly.

  
"Suit yourself. " Junko said while braiding Satoko's hair. They were so good friends that even though they werw having an argument they were still staying close to each other.

  
"Satoko, girls, dinner is ready! " Satoko's mother's voice wa heard from downstairs.

  
"Yeey, food! " Satoko said getting excited for the first time that day. She stood up and headed to the door.

  
"You changed into your pajamas. " Junko noticed.

  
"Yeah, I had some spots of paint on my skin and clothes after I finished my painting so I went to take an early bath. You should have changed too. "

  
"It's fine. I'll take a bath after dinner and then sleep in your bed. " Junko said.

  
"Ok. " Satoko agreed easily. "I'll even borrow you one of my pajamas. " she laughed.

  
"Just like you always do. " Junko laughed too and the two of them headed together to the kitchen to eat the delicious dinner Satoko's mother had prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, nothing actually happens in this chapter, but I thought it might be cute to make a Satoko-Junko at home chapter lol  
> Enjoy!


	4. Out and about

Ch. 4 Out and about

  
The two of them woke up early enough for a Saturday morning and after a western breakfast with the whole Ohno family, Junko dragged Satoko back to her room to look for clothes.

Junko had some of her cothes left around at Satoko's house so she changed fast in a pair of high waist jeans with buttons on both sides of the waist and a black shirt with lace sleeves. Then she started to rummage the wardrobe for something cute and girly for Satoko who was lying on the bed waiting for the predicament.

  
First, Junko pulled out a white, thin, knitted sweater and showed it to Satoko. Satoko raised her eyes and looked for an instant at the sweater and nodded her head resigned. She then started napping again.

  
Junko went to the skirts and dresses part of the wardrobe and picked up a blue, tule skirt with faint shaded white flowers. Girly and elegant enough for only a lunch date.

  
Junko thought for sure that the Ninomiya brat liked cute, elegant girls, but maybe she was standing out a little too much compared to Satoko, that's why she was determined to make Satoko look like a shy, feminine princess. Unfortunately, Satoko wasn't of the same opinion as she scrunched her nose and shook her head.

  
"Not that one. It's uncomfortable and I don't know how to sit so that I don't ruin it after. Choose something else, please. " Satoko said letting no room for discussions.

Still Junko mumbled how she had to wear her cute clothes if she wanted boys to look her way. Satoko didn't pay her attention as she stood up and went to the wardrobe next to Junko and pulled out a navy blue flare skirt, high-waisted and with metal buttons on the front.

  
"This should do, right? Besides, we match. " she said pointing at the buttons on Junko's high-waisted jeans and the buttons on her skirt. Junko smiled.

  
"We have time if you want to nap some more. I'll do my make-up in the meanwhile. You sure you don't want any make-up? " Junko asked.

  
She knew Satoko hated make-up only because she was too lazy to remove it before going to bed. Fortunately, she didn't need it that much as she had beautiful skin and beautiful shaped eyes.

  
Satoko shook her head and threw herself on her soft matress again.

  
"Satoko, wake up. Ninomiya-san and Aiba-san said they'll wait for us at Omotesando station. " Junko said shaking Satoko's shoulder gently after thirty minutes. 

  
Satoko woke up rubbing her eyes and going straight to the bathroom to wash her face with cold water in order to shake off the sleepiness. She didn't really want to go, but she knew it was too late to say something now. And she was a little excited at meeting Ninomiya again. Maybe this time he'll talk to her, even if only a little.

So she put on her clothes and her flat boots without saying a word. But when she looked in the mirror she thought she looked a little too dull and without colour so she put on her favorite cherry flavored, red tinted lip balm and a little mascara on her eyelashes.

  
When she went down Junko was waiting for her in the hallway with her jacket on and her straight hair covering her face as she looked down at her smartphone.

  
 _"I can't compare to Junko, she looks so beautiful and mature while I look like a little girl. "_ Satoko thought and sighed outloud without realizing.

  
"Satoko you're here. Let's go then. It's quite far from here. " Junko said opening the door.

  
By the time they arrived at the metro station they were both hungry and were happy when Aiba and Ninomiya found them and guided them to the caffe.

  
It was indeed an elegant little caffe with a space outside closed with glass walls surrounded by a garden.

  
Junko ordered a fancy, healthy type of meal with avocado. Satoko was too hungry to read the menu so she ordered the same thing plus desert, while Aiba and Ninomiya ordered steak.

  
Satoko and Junko were sitting next to each other, so the boys had no choice but to take the opposite seats. Nino had guessed it would be like that and had planned to sit face to face with Junko, so that they'll be able to talk more freely, but when Aiba pushed him in the next seat, opposite Satoko he had no way to protest and just ate in silence for a while.

  
"So Nino told me that you have something tonight and that's why you resqeduled. " Aiba said smiling slyly. "Maybe a date. " he added leaning forward to Junko over the table.

  
"Don't be stupid. Even if I had a date I wouldn't tell you! " Junko said sharply, but a tad amused. 

  
"Junko-san don't get upset because of this idiot. I wanted us to have fun today. " Nino said trying to not get Junko in a bad mood. He wanted to get on her good side today and Aiba was just getting in his way so he shoved an elbow in his ribs. Aiba only giggled.

  
"Junko just has a show to attend tonight. " Satoko said raising her eyes from her plate. The other three were completely stunned. It was the first tine she spoke since getting in the caffe. When she saw the tree pair of eyes on her Satoko blushed and lowered her eyes again.

  
"Oh, is that so? " Aiba said smiling. "What kind of show? "

  
"It's just a fashion show organized by the fourth year students. I'm going to help, that's all. " Junko said.

  
Nino felt relieved that he had no other rivals for Junko's heart. But even though he was looking at her right now talking with Aiba about fashion and clothes he couldn't for the life of him find her interesting.

He wasn't interested in fashion, he was seeing clothes as a necessity and not something to go out of his way for. So he turned his eyes towards Satoko and saw she was looking directly at him. He was a little taken aback, but tried smiling cutely. Two spots of red covered her round cheeks and she lowered her eyes again.

  
Nino smirked inside. He knew he was good looking and seeing girls blush only for seeing his smile was an ego boost for him. But Satoko was a little different. She wasn't trying to get his attention, not even trying to speak to him. So he tried something only for the heck of it. He was bored anyway as Junko and Aiba were still chatting about brands or something.

  
"Do you like fashion, Satoko-chan? " he asked looking straight at her and smiling just like before.

  
She raised her eyes astonished and looked back at him. When she finally realized Nino was talking to her Satoko shook her head and scrunched her nose in such a way that charmed Nino. She was cute. Cuter than he had given her credit for the first time he saw her. He was surprised by this childish adorableness.

  
"I'm not interested in fashion and I know nothing about it. " she said quitely.

  
"Hmm, but you're really fashionable. " Nino said noticing for the first time her feminine white sweater and denim skirt. Indeed she had no accessories and no make-up from what he could see. He wasn't expert in women make-up, but beside her slightly red lips he could see nothing else. Her hair was pulled up in a lazy pony tail and her fringe was swept on the side.

  
"Oh, not really. My mother buys me cothes and then Junko forces me to wear the girly ones. At the goukon, last time, she made me wear make-up and high heels too. But today is better. " Satoko said laughing. Nino laughed too.

  
Aiba and Junko were exchanging knowing looks and Aiba tried to wink ar her but failed and Junko started laughing with relish.   
Satoko and Nino turned to them eyes wide, surprised by the sudden outburst.

  
After Junko told them about Aiba's fail of a wink and they all laughed while watching Aiba winking some more, Satoko's dessert arrived and made them change the topic to food.

  
"That looks so delicious. Such a pity I didn't order one too. " Aiba said eying the chocolate cake.

  
"Want some of mine? " Satoko offered.

  
"Is it ok? " Satoko nodded and pushed the plate to him while Nino was pestering Aiba for being such a kid as to take a girl's cake.

Satoko laughed and said it's ok, encouraging Aiba to eat more.

  
"It's delicious isn't it? " Satoko said sympathetic.

  
"It really is. " Aiba replied excited. "Do you want some Junko-chan? "

  
"No, thanks. I don't eat sweets. " Junko refused.

  
"Really? Nino doesn't either. " Aiba said and Nino was happy to have something in common with Junko. "But he likes ice-cream, right Nino? " Aiba added and Nino felt annoyed by Aiba's continuous interference.

  
"Yeah, well everyone likes ice-cream right? " Nino said and went back to his coffee. He would make sure that there would be no more Aiba the next time he'll invite Junko out.

  
After spending a little more time in the caffe talking and laughing, generally at Aiba because Nino felt that he should take revenge, they decided that it was quite late already and Junko had important things to do.

  
They split up at the same place they met making plans for a next outing, or in Nino's case a real date.


	5. Setting the wheels in motion

Ch.5 Setting the wheels in motion

  
"I was wondering why are you so obsessed with Junko? I've never seen you so set on someone before. " Aiba said while eating his gyoza.

Aiba's parents had a small restaurant and he was helping them anytime he could. Right now he had called Nino over after the restaurant had closed.

  
"I'm not obsessed. I just know that she's the one for me. Beautiful and intelligent, that's how I want my girlfriend to be and Junko is perfect. " Nino said irritated by the same question.

For the past week Nino had been plotting how to and where to invite Junko out so that she'll start getting interested in him. But he was telling Aiba nothing about his plans this time. Of course, he didn't knew that Aiba had his own plans too.

  
"But what do you think about Satoko-chan? " Aiba asked like it was normal to mention her. Nino got confused though.

  
"What about her? "

  
"Don't you think she's cute? And less sassy and more serene and quiet? " Aiba asked trying to include as many of Satoko's qualities as he could.

  
"So what? " Nino said frowning.

  
"No, nothing... ' Aiba replied losing heart. He'll have to talk with Junko later and see how to proceed next. He hadn't had any time to talk to her after that lunch.

  
Junko and Satoko on the other hand were really busy with the end of the school year. They still had portfolios and assignments to hand in before they could relax and wait for the spring vacation. Valentine's Day had passed without even handing Satoko her chocolate and Junko was a little worried about not seeing Satoko for one whole week.

More important, she hadn't talked with her about Nino and she hoped Satoko hadn't forgotten about him already. She really had to talk with Aiba and see what they should do next about Nino and Satoko. But for now she had to go and see her. 

  
She found her like every other night, at home watching foreign drama with her mother. She seemed bored out of her mind when her mother let Junko in.

  
"Junko, hey! It's been a while since I've seen you. I felt so lonely! " Satoko sobbed a little.

She knew how to make Junko do what she wanted. If only she'd act the same with Ninomiya, she wouldn't need to go to such lengths, Junko moaned inwardly.

  
"Yeah, I've been really busy with school assignments. How about you? I thought you had a portfolio to hand in. " Junko asked.

  
"Oh, I've done that a long time ago so I had nothing to do but watch drama with kaa-chan. " Satoko said laughing.

Her mother grumbled something like don't watch it if you don't like it and Junko laughed too. This family was really fun to be around, unlike hers.

  
"Let's go up, to your room, so we don't disturb your mother anymore. " Junko suggested and even though Satoko's mother said they don't disturb her at all they decided to go and idle about in Satoko's big room.

  
"So did you want to ask me something? " Satoko asked while putting in order some illustrations on her desk.

  
Damn, she was sharp when she wanted to be, Junko thought, but right now Junko was the one to steer the threads and she knew how to do it.

  
"I thought you said you missed me. " Junko pouted. "Anyway, I finished most of my school work and thought that we could go hang out or do something together. " Junko said casually.

  
"Ok. " Satoko accepted easily which made Junko smile.

  
"Great, then how about going to see this movie? " Junko said showing Satoko her smartphone. "It's on Saturday evening, so I thought you can come, right? " Satoko nodded smiling.

  
She didn't care much about movies as she'd almost always fall asleep in the middle. If she wanted to watch something really badly then she'd rent the DVDs and watch it at home. It's more comfortable that way, but Satoko knew Junko liked to go out and there was no reason to refuse either so she accepted readily.

  
Just great, Junko thought to herself on the way home. Now all that was left was to put things in order with her partner in crime. As soon as she got home she called Aiba and told him about her plan of inviting Nino herself to the movies like she had done with Satoko.

  
"That could be an idea, but what will you tell Satoko when she sees him there. You told her you want to hang out together, right? Won't she feel bad if you invite him along? " Aiba asked concerned about Nino and Satoko getting suspicious of them. "I was thinking about something more subtle like I suggest Nino to invite you out in the weekend, that's if he doesn't do it first and then you tell him you already have plans with Satoko, but if it's ok he can come with you. Like this Satoko will feel compelled to accept Nino coming with you. And Nino won't feel suspicious that you invited him out with the two of you. " Aiba explained.

  
"You might be right... ' Junko considered. "If he doesn't call me by Friday then I'm counting on you, ok? "

  
"Leave it to me! " Aiba said overexcited which kind of made Junko worried, but she had no other choice then trust this idiot.

  
There was no need to wait for Friday as Nino sent Junko an email sooner than Junko had expected. He had invited her to dinner again just the two on them on Friday night and even though she was free she couldn't accept such an invitation. So she lied and told him that this weekend she only had Saturday free again and that she had already made plans of going to the movies with Satoko, but he's welcome to come with them if he wants to.

  
The reply came a moment later telling her that he doesn't want to interfere with their plans and maybe they could go for dinner some other time.

  
Junko read the mail annoyed cursing Nino to the hell and back. Why did he have to make things so difficult? At the same time she tried to compose a sweet, sugarcoated reply that would make Ninomiya come no matter what.

  
It seems that the previous mail had been effective as Nino's next mail only read: _'If you insist then.... just send me the time and place and I'll be there'._ Junko smiled relieved and sent a short message back with _'I do insist'_ and the time and place information.

  
Nino had been bewildered by Junko's insistent invitation of coming along with her and Satoko to the movie. He was sure there must be a catch and felt quite apprehensive, but he knew he couldn't have refused openly.

The only thing now left for him to do was to wait and see what Junko had in mind and then turn the tables in his favour. He knew he was a good strategist and had confidence he could sweep Junko off her feet Nino thought smirking to himself as he started a new game.

  
Junko mentioned Satoko that Nino was going to accompany them only lightly and only when they were at the cinema and Satoko asked what they were waiting for.

  
"Ninomiya-san said he wanted to watch this movie too, so insisted he come with us. " It wasn't quite true, but it wasn't a lie either, Junko compromised. "Do you not like it that he's coming too? " Junko asked cunningly.

She knew Satoko would never say that she felt uncomfortable, even though one could see on her face how uneasy she might be inside.

  
Satoko shrugged. She didn't try to fake a smile this time as she didn't really know what she felt. The emotions were rapidly changing in her chest, and after a brief moment of happiness at seeing Nino again so soon, something else clawed at her chest making it feel painful. She knew Nino must have come for Junko and she'd be left out, bitter and alone.

  
Though Satoko envisioned such a disastrous outcome for her it never come true. Nino came soon after, apologizing for being late. Then they went in bought juice and popcorn and talked lightly about trivial things.

Junko had made sure to seat Satoko in the middle in spite of Nino's obvious disagreeing gaze in her direction. Junko laughed to herself and asked Satoko if she wanted salted popcorn or caramel ones. When Satoko refused all and any kind of food, Junko realized that even though Satoko didn't look as uneasy as before she might still feel a great amount of anxiety at having a restless man at her right side.

  
The movie started and that provided the two of them with an excuse of watching the big screen instead of trying to make agonizing small talk. Junko wasn't interested in the movie at all and looked subtle in her right side to see the two of them stiff and straight as a perch.

  
Satoko soon relaxed though. The movie was boring her too much to stay upright and apprehensive for a long time. On the other hand Nino pretended indifference and calmness, like there was nothing that could make him troubled. Only a second glance at his face and anyone could see the amount of trouble he was in.

Junko sighed deep down. It was difficult and annoying to take care of two idiots with no ability of acknowledging their own feelings. A moment later her phone vibrated. Finally, she thought breathing a sigh of relief.

  
She opened the message from Aiba which read: _'Having fun playing the cupid? :-) I'll be waiting for you at the station. "_

  
Junko patted Nino's shoulder to get his attention and Satoko straightened too.

  
"I have to go, I'm really sorry but something important came up. You two can stay and watch the movie though. " Junko said.

Satoko looked at her a little bewildered and a little frightened. She wanted to go home than stay there alone with Nino and tried to protest a little, but it was covered by Junko's insistent _'you should stay'_. They couldn't really object in a place where everyone was hushing them so Nino and Satoko agreed to stay until the end of movie. Junko pulled on he coat and leant over Nino to whisper in his ear:

  
"Take care of Satoko. If anything happens to her, you're dead. " Nino raised his head up to her to see a brilliant smile. Then Junko waved and left.

  
Great, Nino thought. He kind of noticed what Junko was trying to do and this situation was the worst he could get himself into. Probably Satoko hadn't noticed yet, but she looked stiff and as uncomfortable as she was sitting on needles.

Nino sighed and looked back to the screen. The movie felt even more boring and the minutes were dragging on and on.

  
When Junko arrived at the train station she couldn't find Aiba anywhere for the first few seconds, but then she was pulled behind a pillar and pushed to lean back on it. Aiba hovered above her smiling. Junko grimaced.

  
"What do you think this is? A romantic movie? "

  
"Well, if I do this then it might be. " Aiba said leaning in and kissing her. Junko responded to the kiss readily, but broke it soon, grumbling.

  
"This is a public place, you know? "

  
Aiba giggled breathily. "Then maybe we should go somewhere else. " he replied taking Junko's hand and guiding her to the exit.

  
"Here... ' Junko said taking out a box from her bag. "It's a little late, but happy Valentine's Day! " she said blushing a little.

  
Aiba squeezed her hand and took the small box smiling the widest smile Junko had ever seen.

  
"Thank you. " he said simply.


	6. How did this come about?

  
Ch.6 How did this come about?

  
As soon as the movie was over Satoko stood up and pulled on her oversized MA-1 style jacket that she had received fron Junko a while back. It was in the trend Junko had said and dirty pink was in the trends too she had said. Satoko knew nothing about trends, but it was really comfortable to wear and Junko had bought it for her so she was happy to wear it as often as she could.

By the time she took her bag, Nino was up and ready to go, waiting for her to come. She went quickly beside him, not wanting to make him wait. They talked about the movie a little, though neither of them could say more than _it was interesting_ as they had been caught in their own thoughts.

  
"I'll head to the train station then. Thanks for staying with me, Ninomiya-san. " Satoko said looking straight at him when they reached the exit.

  
"Eh... ah, well I was wondering if you were hungry. I'm really hungry and I don't want to eat alone at home. " Nino said even though he had no idea why he was inviting Satoko out to eat when the initial plan was to invite Junko. Satoko's face said that she was surprised by something. Probably the fact that he was inviting her out, Nino thought.

  
"You live by yourself? " Satoko asked taking Nino by surprise too. So this was what had amazed her.

  
"Yeah, I wanted some privacy from my nosy mother. " Nino laughed. He hoped that he had eased the atmosphere a little. Since Junko had left them alone the mood had been strained.

  
"Oh, I see. I'd like to try living by myself too, but not now, I'm too dependent on my family and friends. " Satoko said pensive.

  
"Well, there's enough time for that too. So what do you think, do you want to go somewhere to eat? " Nino asked again. He was feeling a little agitated himself, but thought that maybe the two of them could have some fun if Junko went out of her way to get them together.

  
Satoko left her head down and a curtain of blond hair hid her face completely. Nino felt alarmed all of a sudden. He had had the impression that Satoko liked him, but now he kind of doubted his instincts. She didn't look too happy at his invitation and she didn't act like the other girls he had been with. Even with Junko to some extent he knew what to expect, but Satoko was a mystery.

  
She only thought about it for a second and then pulled out her phone. She checked something and then put it back in. She then tucked her hair behind her ear and looked back up at Nino. All this time he had been watching all of her gestures enthralled.

  
"Ok. it's still early, so it's fine, I guess. " Satoko said blushing. Nino smiled. 

  
"Great! I know this restaurant that makes delicious katsudon. Do you like katsudon? "

  
"I eat quite anything, I'm not picky, but I can't eat too much. " Satoko answered.

  
"I can't eat much either, but I have likes and dislikes. " Nino said guiding her to the train station.

  
They took the train to get to the restaurant, but the ride was short and got there really quickly. Satoko didn't really care, she wasn't really hungry, but she wanted to spend as much time with Nino as she could now that she had the chance. She also wanted to know more about him that's why she kept asking him questions the whole ride. Usually she'd be quiet and not try to make conversation as it wasn't her forte, but she had this fear that there won't be any other chances like this.

  
When they got to the small restaurant Nino ordered katsudon, but Satoko ordered kaisendon thinking that maybe they could share, only to soon find out that Nino didn't really like raw food. Nino laughed when she apologized pouting and still took the portion offered.

  
"I'm not going to die because of a little raw salmon. " Nino laughed eating.

  
"So maybe you don't like the sea either? " Satoko asked shily.

  
"You're right. I don't like the sea and I hate boats as I get sea sick, but I doubt that my aversion with sea food is connected to that. " Nino said.

  
"It might be, if you consider the fact that I like sea food as much as I like the sea. " Satoko said stubbornly. Nino laughed and conceded.

  
Nino also ordered some beer as he was used to drink a little when eating and when the bottle of beer came Satoko poured him a glass.

  
"Thank you. You don't drink? "

  
"Not really...'

  
"Well if you want to, maybe a little won't do you any bad. " Nino said pouring her half a glass.

  
It didn't do Satoko any bad at all, it only made her a little more talkative. Alcohol is really good at loosening one's tongue, Nino realized and Satoko started talking easily about her dream of being a painter, about her secondary dream of having a bakery and lastly her dream of living somewhere close to the sea.

  
"What about you, Ninomiya-san? Don't you have any dreams? " she asked with eyes bright.

  
The question took Nino by surprise and made him thinking while looking at her with a mild smile. His dream had always been to become rich and help his mother. When he was little there were barely any money to spare on sweets or toys with a family business that was going to collapse.

He had a good job now that paid good money, not enough to call himself rich, but enough to help his mother and provide for his own living expenses and hobbies.

  
"Not really... ' he said focusing his gaze back on her. "I wanted to work and have enough money to not ever worry about them and now that I have that there's nothing else to dream for. "

  
"That's sad. " Satoko replied plainly. "So you want to get a girlfriend and marry next? " Satoko asked a little embarrassed.

She usually wouldn't even think about saying that out loud, but the alcohol had loosened her tongue and now she couldn't refrain herself from asking Nino all the things she was wondering about.

  
"Not really, when the time comes I'll probably get married, but for now I only want to have a girlfriend who'd understand me. "

  
"And you think Junko is the one? " Satoko asked straightly making Nino gape. Satoko laughed, his face was really funny she thought.

  
"She's the kind of girl I like... ' Nino said cautiously.

  
"But I think you're not the kind of man she likes. I really don't want to be rude, but Junko likes the people who go for it no matter the consequences and it seems like you're playing it safely. "

  
Nino looked down at his empty bowl. They had finished eating for a while now, but Satoko hadn't really wanted to leave just yet.   
Was she right? Maybe she was, he hadn't risked anything in life, because the stakes were to high for him. He wanted a normal happy life so what did this pampered girl knew about him anyway.

  
He pulled his eyes from the bowl when he felt her hand on his arm. She squeezed at it a little to get his attention, but he felt entitled to be stubborn so he kept his eyes on her un-manicured, long delicate fingers.

  
"Ninomiya-san are you upset? I'm sorry. " she whispered. Nino smiled and looked up at her, finally.

  
"I'm not upset. Maybe you're right, you know Junko-san better so I'm going to take what you said as an advice. "

  
Satoko smiled too. She smiled despite the conflicting emotions inside of her, clashing and making it hard to be calm. She didn't want him to take it as an advice. She wanted him to give up, but this ugly feeling made her unable to be at peace with herself any longer. And to blame for all this was only the man in front of her now. It would have been better if she had been resolute about not going to that goukon weeks ago.

  
But when Nino smiled that kittenish smile of his and told her that she should stop calling him so formally she melted and forgot everything about blaming Nino for her problems.

  
"We're drinking buddies now. " he said laughing, so call me Nino, ok? "

  
Satoko nodded and tried saying it out once.   
Nino checked his phone to see what time it was. 8:45.

  
"Don't you think it's late? Maybe I should get you home. " he tried again.

  
Satoko started whining immediately just like she had done before. She sulked and pouted saying that tomorrow was a Sunday and she could stay longer. Nino had no other choice but to yield again.

  
"But we can't stay here any longer. The shop will close soon. Let's go to the karaoke down the street. " he suggested thinking that maybe she'll get tired soon and will let him get her home within the hour.

  
"Yeaaay! " Satoko rejoiced at his suggestion and took the glass of beer to her lips again. Nino reacted quickly though, and took it away.

  
"No more alcohol for you young lady. Come on, take your jacket. " he ordered and took her arm after she pulled her jacket on.

  
"I'm not drunk you know? " she protested.

  
"Are you sure? " Nino laughed.

  
"Positive. I've only drunk half of a glass. That's much less than you have. " she said adamantly.

  
"But I'm used to it. Now stop nagging and come closer, I don't want to be killed by Junko-san if anything were to happen to you. " 

   
Satoko sulked but came closer and let Nino put an arm behind her back. It made her feel warm, but she was still sulking deep down. Not because she had to allow Nino to take care of her. She would have gladly stayed close to him if only he hadn't done it because Junko had said so. She wanted him to want to protect her because he liked her.

Satoko kind of felt that she wanted to go home right in that moment, but they had already gotten to the karaoke and it felt strange to say she wanted to go home now. So she let Nino guide her to their room and let him being her juice while she remained alone in the room with her head in her hands thinking what the hell was she doing.

  
"You didn't put in any songs yet? " Nino said with two glasses of melon juice in hand.   
She looked at him lost for a bit.

  
"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden? " Nino laughed. "Has the alcohol gone out of your system already? "

  
"Huh? " she said dumbly.

  
"Doesn't matter. So what do you sing at karaoke usually? " Nino asked taking the device in hand to put in some songs.

  
"I don't know.... I let other people decide. "

  
"Really? And if you don't know it? "

  
"Then I don't sing. " she said flatly and Nino started laughing again. She was glad that he was amused, but she couldn't understand why.

  
"Well, then I'll put in at random and let's see how many you know of them. " Nino proposed.

  
The first song was a Radwimps song. Nino liked that band a lot.

  
"Oh, I know this one. " Satoko said excited. "Junko made me go with her to see the movie. "

  
"Great! Then sing it! " Nino said giving her the microphone.

  
As soon as Satoko started singing Nino was awed. He had heard many girls who sang well, but Satoko was something else. The clarity of her voice and the easy way she was hitting every note fascinated him. He could listen to her singing all night. When she finished he applauded. Satoko looked back at him surprised.

  
"Don't be surprised. You have to know you have a beautiful voice. " Nino said and Satoko blushed visibly. She didn't really like people fawning over her.

  
"You shoud add being a singer as your dream too. " Nino said joking.

  
"No, I couldn't sing in front of many people, so it's fine like this. "

  
"Then I'm glad I could hear you then. If you were a singer, I'd definitely be your number one fan. " he added seeing that Satoko was openly uncomfortable and enjoying her awkward gestures, trying to make him stop.

  
Unfortunately for Nino, after two more songs Satoko gave up saying persistently that she doesn't know the song. Nino supposed that she was mostly lying as he only put in really popular songs, but when she refused singing he had no choice but to sing by himself.

Satoko returned the favour at first, clapping her hands and cheering for him, but soon Nino found her napping, her eyes closing down even though she tried to stay awake.

  
After singing another Mister Children love ballad at Satoko's insistence, Nino found her completely asleep on the hard couch on her side and curled in a ball. Her white oversized knitted sweater covered half of her fingers and fell down on the couch in a pool of fabric; her blond hair was splayed on the couch making her look innocent like a child, or like an angel Nino thought to himself.

He couldn't refrain from laying his fingers carefully on her round cheek, it was as soft as he thought it would be. Then he stroked down her nose and Satoko scrunched it cutely. He smiled.

Satoko stirred a little, but she didn't wake up, or that's what he thought. On the other hand Satoko didn't know why was Nino so close to her now and not knowing what to do she kept still. Nino started talking then.

  
"Maybe you and Aiba are right. Maybe Junko-san is not the one for me, but I know that you like me. So did you say that because you were jealous, Satoko-chan? Or am I too presumptious and you're just protective of your friend? "

  
Satoko's heart was beating like crazy. She was terrified. Nino knew.... Nino suspected that she liked him and that she was jealous. How could she face him from now on, Satoko asked herself anxious.

  
"You know? What if we got together like Aiba was implying? Would we be happy together? " Nino was saying on a desolate note.

Satoko couldn't comprehend what had happened during the few minutes she had been asleep and didn't have the composure needed for that now. So she feigned stirring and waking up.

  
"Satoko are you awake now? " Nino asked jumping awkwardly aside.

  
Satoko rubbed her eyes and nodded.

  
"I think I want to go home now. Is it ok? " she said after a few minutes of silence.

  
"Sure. I'll call a taxi. "

  
That night, in her bed, Satoko, wide awake, kept staring at the ceiling of her room wondering how did this come about. What had happened for Nino to say that? And was she so obvious that Nino could read all her feelings on her face?

She was full of questions and with no way to find the answers. Did Aiba know something? What was actually going on outside of her head? It was her fault she hadn't paid attention to what the others were doing after all and now she kind of felt like she wanted to run away or hide from everything for a bit until her head would clear out.

  
But there was nothing she could do tonight than to sleep on it, so she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to overcome her.


	7. Running around in circles

  
Ch.7 Running around in circles

  
Fortunately, after that night Junko hadn't called Satoko to ask her how things had been. Probably Junko was busy with her fashion design as always.

  
Satoko was anxious and fidgety for all two days and even her mother gave her strange looks here and there. It was like she was waiting for something really bad to happen.

  
Only that a few days later the good providence smiled her way. Her mother received a phone call from one of her relatives from the countryside asking them if they wanted to go on a trip together. Her mother refused, but promised to try to convince Satoko. But there was no convincing to be done. Satoko accepted in a beat. Her mother frowned.

  
"Did something happen? " her mother asked suspicious.

  
"No, why do you say that? " Satoko asked trying at all costs to not make eye contact with her mother. She was a bad lyer and mothers have this sixth sense of feeling when you want to keep a secret, so she stared blankly at the TV.

  
"You've been acting strange lately and I don't remember a single time when you accepted to go on a trip with your cousin. "

  
"I'm bored. I have nothing to do. I thought it might be fun. Is that bad? "

  
"Of course not, there's no need to answer me like that. "

  
"Sorry...' Satoko said tearing her eyes away from the TV. She popped in her mouth a candy from the bowl on the coffee table and gave her mother a sheepish smile. Her mother sighed for effect and went to the phone.

  
"I'll call your aunt to tell her you're coming ok? And by the way, they're waiting for you tomorrow. "

  
"Ok! " Satoko said lightly popping another candy in her mouth. _The sooner the better_ , Satoko said to herself smiling happily.

  
Junko woke up, not in her bed but not in an unfamiliar place either. It had been a few days since her date with Aiba and on the spur of the moment she kind of let him take her home.

She didn't regret it, even though neither of them had talked about their feelings yet, it was obvious that Aiba liked her and she liked him back. It was just that the start had been a little strange what with them being accomplices in making their best friends get together. Junko sighed and let her head fall back on the pillow.

  
"You woke up, Junko-chan? " Aiba asked getting out of the bathroom all dressed and ready to go. He leant over and kissed the cheek that wasn't hidden in the pillow.

  
Junko grunted and Aiba chuckled. Since last time, Aiba had found out she hates mornings.

  
"I'll let the spare key in the usual place. When you leave lock the door for me, ok? " Aiba said pulling on his jacket and shoes.

  
"You're leaving all ready? " Junko stood up alarmed.

  
"It's a week day, you know? I have to go to work. " Aiba said laughing.

  
"Oh, right... ok then, I'll see you later. I'll actually have to show my face home or my parents will call the police. " Junko said sighing locking her arms around Aiba's neck. He pulled her closer by her waist.

  
"You're such an ojou-san. " he said and kissed her lips slowly. The kiss soon turned needy and fiery and Junko moaned feeling wonderfully dizzy. Aiba stopped the kiss reluctantly.

  
"I really have to go now, or I'll be late. "

  
"Ok, bye bye Masaki-kun! " Junko said teasingly.

  
"Bye bye, Junko-chan! " Aiba replied much in the same way and left.

  
Junko dressed carefully, cleaned up the room a little and headed home. When she got there, there was no one home. What did she expect, she admonished herself. Of course there'll be no one to welcome her home when her parents were always out on business trips. So she went straightly to have a shower and then went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Her stomach was grumbling already.

She was so used to be home by herself and eat alone that she didn't feel any kind of discomfort. But there was something missing, something she couldn't quite place right now as she was sleepy.

She fell asleep on the couch in the living room with the TV turned on, more for the noise than because she was interested in what was on.

When she woke up it was getting dark and she remembered what she was missing. She had a dream about herself and Satoko when they were in middle school and had their first fight. What if Satoko finds out about what she was doing behind her back and decided she never wants to talk with her. More importantly, how could she have forgotten about Satoko for the past few days?

She took her phone from the coffee table and called Satoko. But she didn't pick up, not even after she called her three times. Anxiety took a hold of her and she couldn't shake off the foreboding feeling she had.

Junko considered calling Nino. He had been with Satoko last week and if something happened after she left them alone it was more likely he'd tell her more than Satoko would. But then Satoko called her back.

Junko hurried to take the call and she felt all the tension leave her body when she heard Satoko's sweet voice.

  
"Junko-chan, I saw you called me. I'm sorry but I was out with Sho-chan. "

  
"Sho-chan? "

  
"You don't remember him? He's my cousin from Gunma. His family invited me over for the spring vacation because Sho-chan came home too. "

  
"But I remember you never accepted their invitations before. Why now? "

  
"You're talking like mom. I just thought it might be fun, that's all. "

  
"I see. I'm going to miss you. " Junko said disappointed. "When will you come back? "

  
"In two weeks. Just call me anytime you feel lonely I'll be sure to take my phone with me everywhere. It's just that we went to the hot springs in Kusatsu and couldn't bring my phone. It felt really good! We should go together too! " Satoko said excited. Junko had never heard her talk so much and so excited before.

  
"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow again then. " Junko said and ended the call.

  
Something was definitely strange, Junko thought. Satoko never even considered going to Gunma before. It was far from her beloved sea and it was boring. Besides she had this displeasure of meeting relatives that would fawn over her or try to find her a good man to marry.

She had met her cousin Sho when he entered Keio university and they showed him around Tokyo. He was a year younger than them and was kind of flashy back then, but a nice kid to talk to. Even so, Satoko wasn't that close to him so if she went there now she must have had a reason.

  
Junko supposed that she couldn't make Satoko neither Nino, as a matter of fact, tell her if something really happened, but maybe there was one person who could.

  
Satoko is dragged every day out to some place or the other with Sho-kun. Yesterday she had been to Takagi jinja on the Takagiyama. It was beautiful and quiet and there were no people, so she had enjoyed going there with Sho who continuously talked about something or another that she couldn't remember now. It had been nice to not think about anything at all.

For today her aunt had planned a trip to Karuizawa, to a strawberry farm where you could eat all you want. Satoko was genuinely happy, straberries were her favorite fruits.

  
"Satoko, look! Here are really big ones. " Sho said pointing at a lower part. He took one and put in front of her lips. She had no choice but to open her mouth and eat it, but when he bit into it juice trickled down her chin and Sho laughed at her.

  
"Such a kid! " he said wiping her chin with a tissue. Satoko blushed heavily.

  
"It's your fault! " she tried to object, but Sho and his mother laughed even harder.

  
"You two are so cute together! " her aunt cooed and took a foto of them together. Sho put his arm around her waist and told his mother to take one more.

  
Satoko knew that her aunt would have liked that she and Sho would get married someday. She always insinuated it ever since they were young, but what was with Sho not objecting to it anymore?When they were kids Sho had never acted so nice to her, especially not in front of his mother.

Fortunately, they let her eat in peace the rest of the time spent there. After that they went to a shopping center where her aunt bought her a lovely, blue dress that Sho had approved of and matching blue ribbons, god knew for what because she stopped putting ribbons in her hair when she was five.

  
She got home pleasantly tired and went directly to bed falling asleep instantly.   
The next day when Satoko went down for breakfast, she found Sho and his mother frolicking over some photos.

  
"Look, Satoko-chan, mother got the photos done at the photo center. Do you want to take home some? " Sho asked gesturing her to come over.

  
"Sure. I guess mom would love the pictures. "

  
"Here take this one too. I made two copies. " her aunt told her handing her the photo from the strawberry greenhouse.

Satoko looked at the photo for a long time. They really looked good together, but she had a feeling any girl would look good next to a handsome man as Sho.

  
"You hate it that much? " Sho asked her pulling her out of her day dreaming.

  
"Huh? " she asked dumbly.

  
"Your face just now when you were looking at the photo. " Sho said laughing.

  
"You know what your mother is trying to do, right? So why are you so accepting all of a sudden? " Satoko asked confused.

  
"Maybe because it was fun being together the past week. And maybe because I'm not that determined to reject my mother'd idea anymore. " Sho said coming closer to her and pointing at the picture still in her hands. "We look good together, don't we? You were thinking that yourself just now, am I right? " Sho continued in a teasing manner.

  
"Oh, shut up ok? I don't want to have an arranged marriage with my cousin, thank you very much. " Satoko replied mortified by the whole argument.

But the biggest enigma was why could anyone read her so well. First Ninomiya and now Sho too. Satoko bit down on her lower lip dropping the picture on the coffee table and heading to the kitchen to have her breakfast. Sho was still laughing at her, but she decided to ignore him for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a very good chapter, I have to admit, it didn't go as I planned, but I hope you like it nevertheless. (^^♪


	8. Back to business

Ch.8 Back to business

  
"Nino, I'm glad you could come! " Aiba said cheerfully from the back of the restaurant. He was washing some dishes, but soon he wiped his hands on a towel and went to bring his friend a beer from the refrigerator.

  
"I had nothing else to do tonight anyway. " Nino replied a little lonely. Aiba could also feel he was a little depressed too.

  
"How so? Not trying to sweep Junko off her feet anymore? " Aiba teased hitting the nail in the head. He took a glass and another bottle for himself and sat down at the table Nino had chosen.

Aiba had taken to close the shop for his parents as he worked a 9 to 5 kind of job and didn't like to be alone at home. Even though lately he wasn't alone there anymore.

  
But this was convenient. He could lure Nino out with promises of free alcohol and make him talk about things that he knew Nino wouldn't let out in other settings.

  
"I don't know.... I think that if she liked me she would have showed it by now. Maybe I'm not for her and she's not for me. " Nino said trying to pretend more indifferent about the whole thing that he really was.

  
"Really? That didn't make you give up before. What made you change your mind? " Aiba asked hoping something about Satoko would be revealed soon.

  
"Stop being annoying! Before they still showed some interest even though we both knew it wouldn't work. Junko shows no interest in me at all except for throwing her best friend at me. " Nino said upset now and took a sip of his beer.

  
Aiba was impressed. He knew Nino was sharp and observant, but he had realized what Junko was doing sooner than he had expected. He just hoped Nino wasn't suspecting him too.

  
"And you're upset because of that? " Aiba tried to dig deeper still.

  
"I should be... But I'm not. I'm upset with myself for wanting to see more of Satoko with each passing day. I keep wondering how would it feel to hold her hand or kiss her lips. So I stopped pestering Junko until I clear up my feelings. "

  
"Wait a minute! " Aiba interrupted. "When did all of this happened? Did you talk to Satoko about it? "

  
"Of course not! How can I confess to her when I don't even know what I'm doing. " Nino said outraged.

  
"Ok, calm down and tell me everything from the start. What you're saying is really confusing, you know? " Aiba laughed.

He was less tensed now. He knew Nino for years and he could tell that in fact Nino wanted to talk about his problems too and wanted someone who'd give him a push in the right direction.

  
"Well, I thought she was cute from the start but not really my type, you know that. But now I wonder if I should keep looking for a type instead of a real girl who'd like me and only me. "

  
"Like I told you! " Aiba snickered.

  
"Shut up or I'm not talking with you anymore. " Nino said glaring.

  
"Ok, ok. Continue please. "

  
"And when Junko let me alone with her about two weeks ago she seemed more down to earth than I thought at first. She speaks her mind when she wants too even though she spaces out cutely most of the time. " Nino said smiling. "And did you know she has such a beautiful singing voice and the smoothest softest skin I've ever touched? " Ninoended on a dreamy note. 

  
"I definitely didn't know that but what I know is that you really like her. " Aiba said smiling at his frind's shining eyes and shy smile. He hadn't seen Nino like this in a long time.

  
"Umm... yeah... but what should I do now? " Nino asked feeling trapped in this situation he brought upon himself. "What would Junko and Satoko think of me if I change tracks like that suddenly? " he added looking up at Aiba with worried eyes. Aiba laughed hard until Nino hit him on the head.

  
"I think you're worrying about the wrong things. And I thought you were clever... ' Aiba said and Nino hit him again glaring deathly.

  
"If Junko is the one throwing Satoko into your arms than you have nothing to worry regarding her. But maybe you should tell her if you intend to go out with Satoko from now on. As for Satoko.... I don't really know what she's thinking most of the time, but she seems to like you, doesn't she? I think you should go for it. Got it, Nino? " Aiba said thrilled, patting Nino's back with more force than needed.

  
"Ahh ahh, that's why I didn't want to come to you at first. " Nino said sighing.

  
"Yeah, but you see, my advices are the best, right? "

  
~~~

  
"So? " Junko asked impatiently. She had waited for Aiba at his small apartment when he told her he was going to talk to Nino.

  
"Did Nino say something? "

  
"Junko-chan, can I take a shower first? I smell of food. " Aiba tried to get out of her hands. She didn't relent though as she dragged Aiba down on a zabuton thrown haphazardly on the floor.

  
"First talk and then you can do whatever you want! " she said obstinately.

  
Aiba pulled off his coat and sat down arranging his position on the floor. He knew this will take a while.

  
"Nino said a lot. He said he knows you're trying to make him and Satoko get together and he thinks Satoko likes him. He also said he thinks he likes her back. Isn't that a wonderful? " Aiba asked Junko who listened intently eyes fixed on him. She didn't smile even a little.

  
"It might be. What I want to know is if something happened that night when I let them alone. Did he say something? "

  
"He didn't say anything about that and it didn't look like something bad happened that night either. He said they had fun and that he started to like her more since then. " Aiba explained.

  
"Then why did Satoko leave so suddenly? " Junko asked skeptical.

  
"Maybe she didn't have any hidden reason and just felt bored like she told you. " Aiba said trying to put Junko at ease, but Junko shook her head.

  
"If they have had such an idyllic evening like that idiot says Satoko would have never left, wanting to see him more, maybe even asking me to help her. But as it is, he had probably done something wrong and he didn't even realize it. " Junko sighed vexed. "Why do they have to make things so complicated? " she cried.

  
"Don't worry Junko-chan, things will work out in the end, you'll see. " Aiba said comfortingly putting a peck on her cheek. "Besides, if you sigh that much you'll get old. " Aiba added and Junko pushed him away.

  
"Go and shower already, you smell. " Junko said looking in the mirror for any wrinkles.

"I'm not old. " she muttered under her breath.

  
~~~

  
A few days later Junko received the strangest LINE message ever from Nino in which he explained that he had been wrong about his feelings about her and that he realized he liked her friend Satoko. He apologized for the troubles caused and that was all.

It annoyed Junko to no end, who did he think he was talking to, a customer. But she had no time to tell the brat a piece of her mind, she had more important things to take care of.   
So she wrote him back 'good luck, boy!' and went to get ready for going out. Satoko was coming back today and she wanted to be there when she arrived.

  
Junko arrived early and Satoko's mother let her in without any questions.

  
"Satoko said they missed the shinkansen so they'll get here a little later. " Satoko's mother said when she brought some tea for Junko.

  
"Yeah, her cousin's coming with her. " Junko nodded pretending to be excited to see Sho.

In fact, she couldn't understand why was Sho coming now of all times when they haven't seen much of him in the last two years. Junko didn't like this.

  
About another hour later Satoko came home fighting with Sho. As soon as she saw Junko she paled though.

  
"Junko-chan, you're here... '

  
"Yeah, I haven't seen you in a long time so I thought I could spend the night? " Junko said uncertain. She hoped Satoko wouldn't invent some excuse.

  
"Ok, but I'm really tired. If I fall asleep while you talk it's not my fault. " Satoko said laughing.

  
"Promise not to blame you if that happens. " Junko said smiling back at her.

  
"Sho-chan, you're staying for dinner? " her mother asked Sho who was giving Satoko her own luggage.

  
"Yeah, sure. Here aunty, a gift from mother. " Sho said giving Satoko's mother an expensive box of cookies and the pictures they had taken together.

  
"Thank you, Sho darling. Oh, there's a lot of you two. " Junko went closer to see the photos too. Satoko got bored of seeing and commenting those photos so she went to take a bath before dinner.

  
When she got out Junko was waiting for her on the bed, laid on her side with her head in her hand. She looked at Satoko with a piercing stare.

  
"What's all this thing with Sho-kun? You seem to get along really well now. " Junko said sitting up on the bed while Satoko changed clothes for dinner. She put on a large, long hoodie over some fitted jeans.

  
"Not really, he just thinks that it's funnier to tease me than ignore me like before. It's probably a new phase of his or something, how should I know how teenagers behave this days. " Satoko said laughing while sitting at the dressing table to braid her hair loosely.

She had never been too skilled at braiding her hair. Junko stood behind her and took over the braiding for her.

  
"He's 20 not a teenager. And what if he likes you? It wouldn't be the first time I let you out of my eyes for a second and I find you with admirers. "

  
Satoko sighed. "This is something else. He's my cousin for God's sake! "

  
"Ok, ok. You know better. But there's something I really want to talk to you about. "

  
"Like what? " Satoko asked cautiously.

  
"About Ninomiya. " Satoko sighed slowly again, but Junko heard that. "Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you anything. I'm not your mother after all. "

  
"Sometimes you sound just like her though. Auch! Don't pull on my hair! "

  
"That's because I worry about you, you ingrate. " Junko said fixing the elastic around the braided ends of her hair.

  
"Sorry... so what is it then? " Satoko asked standing up when Junko finished with her hair.

  
"I thought you should know that he sent me a message and told me he realized he doesn't like me the way he thought at first. He said he's sorry for the troubles he caused and hopes we can still be friends. " Junko resumed Ninomiya's message, but didn't show it to Satoko because he had also written he likes Satoko and that was something for Ninomiya to talk to Satoko in private.

  
For the moment Satoko's face was as blank as always. This girl when she didn't want to show her emotions was just putting this blank face, but to Junko it meant she was quite affected by it.

  
"And you're not hurt? " Satoko asked looking down. Junko chuckled lowly.

  
"You already knew I don't like him, didn't you? But I have this impression that you like him, am I right? " Junko said teasingly.

  
"What? No! You're saying strange things since before. First with Sho-kun, now with Ninomiya-san.... ' Satoko ended weakly not knowing how to continue the argument and Junko's devilish expression showed she didn't believe a word she said.

  
"Look, you can do whatever you want, but if you like him don't let others get in your way and I'll tell you one more secret, just so you get convinced that I never liked Ninomiya one bit. " Junko said mischievously and leant over her to whisper in her ear.

  
"Ehh!! Really!? " Satoko said surprised.

  
"Really. " Junko said laughing. "You're such a kid. " she added when Satoko's expression didn't change even though they were going to dinner now.

  
"She really is, isn't she? " Sho said sitting down at the table, but the girls ignored him and laughed at each other.


	9. A little help from the Fairy godmother Junko-chan

Ch.9 A little help from the Fairy godmother Junko-chan

  
Even though Junko had said that Nino had a change of heart regarding her, Satoko had a hard time thinking that she might have a chance.

For one, it seemed that Nino liked beautiful, charismatic women, and she was far from that standard.

And the most important now was that she hadn't seen him since that evening about three weeks ago. He had sent her a message three days after thanking her for having accepted to have dinner with him and said he hoped they could go out again. But that had been all and Satoko couldn't help feeling anxious despite herself.

  
She was thinking about all this as she was working on some folding panels much in the fashion of heian byoubu. The university organized a big festival every year in spring to attract more students and show them some of the school activities. They could invite anyone they wanted and Satoko really wanted to invite Nino, but she lacked the courage to write to him. She sighed the nth time that day.

  
If Satoko was concerned with thoughts of Nino, Junko was angered with the same man.

  
"I think he needs reassurance, that's all. " Aiba tried to pacify her.

  
"What is he a girl? " Junko wondered out loud, not for the first time. Aiba laughed.

  
"Well, I think he would make a cute one. Anyway the thing is he had made the first step when he told Satoko he hopes they could go out again. So now it's Satoko's turn to make a move. So maybe you could give her a little push? I'm sure Nino will accept happily. "

  
Junko looked at him thoughtful.

  
"You think so? "

  
"I'm sure so! " Aiba said smiling. "You just do your magic, Junko-chan. " Aiba added leaning into her mouth and kissing her sweetly.

  
"What's Sho-chan doing here? " Satoko asked when she finally finished painting the four panels with pink blooming sakura trees and was able to go home.

  
"Oh, Satoko-chan be polite darling. He came to bring you a dress your aunt bought for you. It seems it was delivered today. " her mother said putting a cup of tea on the table next to Sho. The boy only nodded as his mouth was full with food. Satoko scrunched her nose in disgust.

  
"Aunty's food is the best! " he said happily. "Since I live in a dorm it's rarely I can have food so delicious. " he added.

  
"You can come anytime. " Satoko's mother said and Satoko shivered at the thought of having Sho around all the time to pry in her things. She went to shower and change her clothes quickly hoping that Sho will leave soon.

  
But no such luck.

  
"So why are you home so late? " Sho asked when she came back into the kitchen.

  
"We have to prepare for a festival. " Satoko said mumbling her words while eating.

  
"You should invite him to the festival. " her mother told her. "It's really amazing! These kids are really talented. " her mother said excited in Sho's direction this time.

  
"I'm sure he's not interested in anything else beside the economic state of Japan. " Satoko said humorless hoping that Sho would not accept it as she was still thinking about inviting Nino. And Sho would definitely just drive her up the wall the whole time.

  
No such luck again.

  
"That's not true. I'd love to come. When is it? "

  
"On the second weekend of March at the open gates event. "

  
"You're lucky then. We don't do anything for that so I can come. " Sho smiled genuinely.

  
Satoko pouted.

  
"Yeah, just my luck.... elites like you don't have to do anything. I bet you don't even do circle activities. "

  
Sho pinched her cheeks. "Of course not, we wouldn't have time to study if we have circles, you see? "

  
"I see. " she said words coming out distorted as he still pulled on her cheeks. Sho laughed hard and she swat at his arms to let her go.

  
"By the way, where's your brother? Haven't seen him in a while. " Sho asked after he recovered from his fit of giggles.

  
"You didn't know? " Satoko asked surprised. "He moved in with his girlfriend a while back. They say they'll marry next year. "

  
"That's great news. " Sho said excited.

  
"Yeah, now I have his room as my personal studio. " Satoko said smiling contented.

  
"That's what you're happy for? " Sho asked laughing again. Satoko was really funny after all, not at all like he remembered her.

  
After Sho left home she went to her room trying to write Nino a message to invite him to the festival. But after rewriting 5 times she gave up.

Besides, Sho would also be there and will surely interfere just to laugh at her. She can already picture that in her mind.

She sighed and dropped the phone on her pillow, but just in that moment her phone rang and startled her out of her thoughts. It was Junko.

  
"Hey, Satoko-chan are you tired? I passed through your building today and saw you were working on something... well big. " Junko said.

  
"Yeah, for the festival. Why didn't you come to greet me? " Satoko whined.

  
"I had no time, sorry. I was with a teacher to give me some materials for the festivals. We're making costumes for a parade inspired from heian fashion. "

  
"Ahh, I understand. " Satoko said relaxing and closing her eyes.

  
"So I was wondering... ' Junko continued. "You see, I'm going to invite Masaki to the festival and I was wondering if you wanted to invite Ninomiya too. " Junko said, voice a little edgy.

Satoko started feeling nervous too. Maybe it was time to start being honest. Junko could help her, couldn't she? She was good with this things.

  
"Honestly, I was thinking about it. But I feel too embarrassed to invite him and I don't know what to say to him and what if he doesn't want to? I don't think I could bear that. " Satoko said in a whirl of words and whines.

  
"Calm down! " Junko said firmly. "Didn't you said he told you he'd be happy to see you again? And the others are just excuses. "

  
"That's not true... not everyone can be as straightforward as you. " Satoko mumbled.

  
"Then ask him long-winded or however you want, but just do it. " Junko said or more like ordered her.

  
"And I have one more problem. Sho kind of invited himself and I'm sure he'll interfere somehow. " Satoko said in a small voice. In fact, she had made herself really small on her bed under Junko's determined orders.

  
"Oh, don't worry. I'll take care of dear cousin Sho. " Junko's voice sounded so naughty Satoko giggled.

  
"You just invite Ninomiya, you'll see everything will work out just fine. " Junko said kindly and wished her good luck.

  
That night Satoko wrote and rewrote her message to Nino for about a 100 times before settling on 'Hello Nino-san, next weekend we have a festival at school, it's not something that amazing, but if you'd like maybe we can go together'. As she didn't know how to end it, she just send it like that.

It was 12:27 at night. A reply came exactly five minutes later. It read 'I'd love to. I'll call you on friday to tell me where to meet. Good night'. That night Satoko fell asleep cradling his phone to her chest and smiling so hard her chubby cheeks hurt.

  
Nino had been really happy when Satoko invited him to her school festival, so happy that he couldn't help the smile that adorned his face for the rest of the week. Even his colleagues at work were intrigued as of why was the usual derisive Ninomiya so genuinely happy lately.

  
If before he had some doubts about Satoko liking him, now he was completely sure about it.

  
"That might be true, but try not to do something stupid that will make her run away, ok? " Aiba laughed at Nino's bragging.

  
"I'm not like you, you know? I don't make food experiments or something stupid like that. " Nino teased him.

  
"But that never frightened them enough to run away you know? " Aiba said smiling tauntingly wriggling his eyebrows.

  
"You're annoying! " Nino said laughing and throwing a kitchen towel at his head.

"Anyway, you'll be there too, right? " Nino asked.

  
"How do you know? " Aiba asked warily. He didn't know if Junko wanted their relationship to be known. They haven't even talked properly about their feelings either, so it was a little more complicated than Aiba would have liked it.

  
"I know about you and Junko-san. Well, in fact I don't know, but I see how you look at each other. " Nino said smiling.

  
"You think so? " Nino nodded. "Well, I haven't been invited officially like you, but if I come I'll tell you. Now, excuse me, but I have to go home. " Aiba said pulling on his denim jacket and going to the door.

Nino had invited him over to eat together and it had gotten late.

  
"Why, is there someone waiting for you at home? " Nino asked on a teasing tone. Aiba laughed.

  
"No, but there is work tomorrow. Thanks for the food, Nino! Maybe I'll see you on Saturday. " he said and went out the door.

  
Satoko told Nino that she'll be at school all morning to help with the last details, but if he wanted she could come greet him at the campus entrance.

So Nino left home early evening. It was a nice sunny day and he wanted to take a walk through the Ueno park. He hadn't been there since he was a child and had come with the school at Ueno Zoo. He then strolled slowly to the campus which seemed infinite and looked around at the impressive, huge buildings.

Looking around for a bit he realized he got lost and that he should have called Satoko to bring him to their department building, but now, since he had come until here already, Nino thought he might as well surprise her a little, so he decided to ask someone and get to the festival by himself.

  
On the other hand, Satoko was getting anxious because Nino hadn't called her yet. Besides Aiba had arrived for a while now and knew nothing about Nino.

  
"Junko-chan, what if he isn't coming after all? Maybe he changed his mind in the end... ' Satoko said unable to hide how disappointed she was.

  
"I doubt that... maybe something intervened and that's why he's late. Why don't you call him? " Junko suggested.

  
"I don't have courage for that! What if he tells me he doesn't want to come anymore? "

  
"Ok, ok, calm down. I'll ask Aiba to call him. " Junko said exasperated. Satoko clasped her hand in thanks.

  
"Who are you calling? " said a voice from behind Satoko. Junko made a grimace at Satoko and said:

  
"Look after your cousin for a minute while I go to see what's that Ninomiya doing. " Junko said obviously displeased by this turn of events.

  
Satoko turned towards Sho with a sad face, but didn't say a word.

  
"Had something happened? Who's Ninomiya? " Sho asked worried?

  
"Nothing happened. He's no one. You want a tour of the place right? Let's go I'll show you. " Satoko said without the usual melodious tone of her voice.

She was clearly in a bad mood.


	10. All is well when it ends well

Ch.10 All is well when it ends well

  
Junko and Aiba were looking at Satoko giving Sho a tour of the Fine Arts department from afar. It seemed Sho had succeeded in making Satoko a little more relaxed with his constant questions.

  
"What's Ninomiya doing? Did you ask him where he is? " Junko said not taking her eyes from Satoko's back.

  
"Yeah, he said he's in the campus, but he got lost and asked someone for directions. He's going to get here in a matter of minutes. " Aiba said. "What do we do with that guy when Nino comes? Because, I think we should let Nino and Satoko to talk alone. " Aiba added amused. Things were really funny fron his perspective.

  
"Don't worry we'll take care of cousin Sho. " Junko said devilish and Aiba laughed.

  
"I knew you were prepared for anything. "

  
In the meanwhile Nino entered main hall and looked around for a bit unable to spot Satoko or Junko. But soon he heard Satoko's lilting voice quite close to himself and looked for her with his eyes. He found her with a young man who was laughing at something she had said.

Satoko looked just as adorable as always. She had her blonde hair pulled in her usual pony tail and was wearing black skinny jeans with a pale pink blouse with floral print and a ribbon that emphasized her slender waist.

She was gesturing energetically at some paintings, probably explaining something to the man. She caught his hand when he tried to touch the painting and Nino couldn't help the desire of getting in between them. He really hoped there will be no rivals to Satoko's heart as he was jealous and possessive, even though he hated to admit it.

  
Junko poked Aiba in the ribs to get his attention and make him look at Nino who had just arrived and touched Satoko's back lightly. Satoko jumped a little in surprise, but when she turned around to see who it was and her eyes met Nino's sparkling ones she couldn't do anything but smile sweetly. She had been so worried that Nino had changed his mind that relief washed over her at once when she saw Nino so close. Nino returned the smile. It seemed they didn't even realize there were other people around.

  
"I thought you wouldn't come anymore... ' she said hesitating and blushing pink.

  
"Of course not, I promised I would come, didn't I? I just wanted to surprise you. It was a bad idea though, I got really late. " he said laughing.

  
But all too soon Sho shattered their little bubble, saying:

  
"So he's Ninomiya? " Satoko turned to him a little confused.

  
"Yeah, sorry, I didn't introduce you. He's Sho, my cousin and he's Ninomiya-san. "

  
"Your cousin? " Nino asked all content and smiling. So there was no rival, he thought more than happy.

  
"Yeah, I'm the cousin. " Sho said a little annoyed now. "And what's he, Satoko? The boyfriend? "

  
Sho had said it so straightforward that Satoko froze on the spot. She really hoped Nino wouldn't get mad and want nothing to do with her anymore.

She looked at Nino with pleading eyes, but Nino looked as shocked about the question as she was. Sho looked from one to the other and realized there would probably be no answer, especially when Junko and her friend approached them too.

  
"Nino, I'm glad you could come after all. " Aiba said trying to disperse the heavy atmosphere.

  
"Ahh, yeah, I made it in the end. " Nino laughed nervously.

  
"Satoko-chan, me and Aiba will leave in a while. You're staying to show Nino around, right? " Junko said.

Satoko nodded with her head lowered. She was too embarrassed to look anywhere for the moment. _Stupid Sho!_   _He and his inopportune comments!_ she thought to herself, 

  
"You're coming with us! " Junko said firmly looking at Sho.

  
"Ehh !? But I want to stay a little longer! " Sho whined.

  
"You're really a kid, huh? Anyway, Aiba-san here is giving us a free ride and I know the dorms are quite far from here. " Junko said. 

  
"Ok, I get the point. I'm coming. " Sho said resigned. There was no way to oppose Junko, she was the evil boss.

  
"Ninomiya, take care of Satoko for me, ok? " and everyone else could hear the implications of what would happen otherwise. Nino nodded and smiled his most pleasant and groomed smiled.

  
"So is he the boyfriend or not? And who's this guy? " Sho asked walking impatient behind Junko and Aiba.

  
"Well, if Ninomiya isn't her boyfriend yet, we hope he'll become today. And this is my boyfriend. " Junko said matter of factly. Aiba had stopped in his tracks looking bewildered at Junko.

  
"Is there something wrong? " Junko asked smiling her most mischievieous smile yet.

Aiba started laughing lowly.

  
"Nothing at all. "

  
Sho was damned confused by the conversation, but he never trully understood Junko before so he knew better than to try now.

  
Satoko showed Nino her paintings for the festival and the sakura tree panels she had done and Nino was amazed by her talent. So much that he took photos with his phone of every one of them.

  
"So you always liked drawing? " Nino asked around fascinated. Satoko had sneaked him to the classrooms.

  
"Yeah, ever since I was little. I like working with my hands, creating what I see in my imagination. This is where we practice woodblock printing. " Satoko said opening the sliding door of an immense room that was equipped with printing devices.

  
"It's not very interesting here though. " Satoko said closing the door behind her. "Do you like to do handmade things Nino? "

  
"I must admit I only use my hands at smashing buttons on my joysticks or my keyboard. When I was little there was an old lady who had once been a piano teacher and would give me lessons for free from time to time. But as there were no money for a piano, I didn't have much time to practice. " Nino reminisced.

They were already back in the main hall again and Satoko took his hand and lead him outside quickly.

  
"What? " Nino asked surprised.

  
"Let's sneak in the music department building. " she said smiling widely, a glint of mischief in her eyes like when kids do something their parents tell them not to.

  
"What for? "

  
"They have pianos there so you can play something for me. " she said cheerfully.

  
"But I haven't played in years. I can't play anymore. " Nino tried to protest.

  
"Oh, please. Just a little... ' Satoko said still pulling on his hand.

  
"Ok. " Nino said looking down at their holding hands, smiling.

  
Satoko led him to the music department building and then she started looking for a practice room with a piano. They soon found a perfect one with a piano placed in front of the big windows. The last rays of the sun were filtering through the trees, enveloping the room in a gentle light.

  
Satoko pulled a chair on the side of the piano and sat down looking at Nino. He had no choice but to sit down at the piano and start playing Debussy's Clair de Lune, but not before throwing Satoko a miffed look.

  
Clair de Lune was the first song he learnt to play when he was 7 and his little fingers had barely been able to hit the keys of the piano. He could reach them well now, even though his fingers were still short.

He soon finished the song, and Satoko asked him to play another. Nino played Moonlight Sonata and a small portion that he still remembered from the Nutcracker Suite and Satoko kept asking for more.

As he was playing Clair de Lune for the 3rd time, Nino got thinking about what Satoko's cousin had said. But the question was if he wanted it to go that fast in his relationship with Satoko. He wasn't one to hesitate usually, but right now he was thinking about taking it slowly with Satoko.

Ohh, who was he fooling anyway, he knew well that he couldn't take it slow and with Satoko even less.

  
He raised his eyes to see what Satoko was doing and found her asleep half draped on the piano.

  
Nino sighed. Why was this girl always falling asleep when he wanted to tell her important things, he thought to himself as he stood up to get Satoko's hair out of her face.

  
"So soft... ' Nino whispered and touched her cheek with a finger and giggled. But at his touch Satoko jumped awaken and looked at him with wide eyes. She then looked around.

  
"Did I fall asleep? " Nino nodded. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I've been so busy lately and couldn't sleep much. " Satoko tried to explain embarrassed still. Nino laughed.

  
"It's ok, but it's getting late, maybe we should better go now. " Satoko hummed her agreement and sneaked outside.

  
"I didn't come by car today, but I can accompany you home. "

  
"Oh, you don't have to bother. To the station is ok. "

  
"But I want to. " Nino said firmly surprising Satoko. She nodded and went together to the train station.

  
As Mitaka was an hour long trip by train they had time to talk about favorite things, things they hated and other small talk people usually do when there's someone else to talk to.

Nino was more and more amused of Satoko's strange ideas. For example, She was eating tofu with a tone of onions and katsuobushi and she thought that there was no need to wash the bath towels as she was clean when she used them. That had made him double over in laughter.

  
Nino knew he had his peculiarities too, but Satoko was something else and he liked her for that.

  
They had separated at the train station as Satoko felt guilty for him making such a long detour.

  
"Thank you for coming today. " Satoko said bowing to him.

  
"No, thank you for inviting me. I had fun. " Nino said and Satoko smiled genuinely happy.

  
"Can I call you? " Nino asked impulsively.

  
"Huh? Why? " Satoko asked confused.

  
"Just to talk sometimes... if you want to...' Nino said feeling his cheeks grow hot.

  
"Oh, sure. If you want to. " Satoko said finally realizing what he was implying and making her feel self-conscious too.

  
"Take care, ok? " Nino said trying to recover some of his composure.

  
"Don't worry, my house is really close. " Satoko said and waved good bye.

  
Nino looked at her back for a while and then went back to take the train in the opposite direction. 


	11. Ever after

Ch.11 Ever after

  
Nino made a habit of going to take Satoko from her after school activities as she ended much later then he finished work.

Geidai was close to his work office in Shinjuku and then would go together to the train station talking and laughing about the happenings of their respective days.

Sometimes, Satoko would go home with Junko leaving Nino disappointed and longing Satoko's comforting presence.

  
Nino looked at his wristwatch. He was a little early today, but couldn't wait in his office anymore so here was better.

  
People were constantly getting out of the Fine Arts department so Nino straightened himself. He then spotted her coming to the gate, where Nino was waiting, talking with a young man. At the gate, they exchanged good byes and see you tomorrow, smiling.

  
Nino went closer to her and Satoko flinched.

  
"Nino!? You're early today. " Satoko said smiling a gentle and happy kind of smile.

  
"Yeah, I left a little earlier. "

  
"You're skipping work? " Satoko laughed.

  
"That's not how it is. There was no more work to do so I left 5 minutes earlier. That's all. " Nino said annoyed.

He thought she'd be happy he was here earlier and not make fun of him.

  
"Well, I'm happy. We can spend 5 minutes more today right? " Satoko said running a little to catch up with Nino. He stopped and reached his hand to hers; Satoko gave it freely and Nino smiled so content and kittenish that it made Satoko giggle.

  
"So who was that guy? " Nino asked after a while of walking in silence.

  
"Huh? What guy? " Satoko asked confused being pulled out of her happy daydreaming.

  
"The one that walked with you to the gate. " Nino said embarrassed.

It had taken him a lot to say that outloud. He hadn't asked Satoko to be his girlfriend, he didn't tell her that he liked her, Satoko hadn't said anything either so he had no reason to be jealous and question Satoko about it. But it had rubbed his insides all the time, clawing at his stomach until he couldn't keep it in anymore and had to ask.

  
"Oh, that one.... he's a colleague, we have the same japanese painting field so we talk often about assignments and contests and such. He's friend with this famous senpai now and helps us sometimes getting materials and expensive paints. "Satoko chatted freely about school.

If there was something she liked she could talk lively about it for hours, but if it was something she wasn't interested she barely opened her mouth to say a few words. She was obvious like that, and Nino liked her personality more and more.

  
"So he's nothing more than a friend, right? " Nino asked impatiently.

  
"What? No... he's rather nothing more than a colleague. I've never met him outside of school after all. " Satoko said pursing her lips.

  
Nino sighed relieved. Hearing the first words his heart had almost stopped. _So silly of me_ , Nino thought, but he really hated rivals.

  
They soon got to the train station and Nino waited with Satoko on the platform for the train to come. Nino would take the same train for a portion of the way until he'd have to change to get home.

  
He wanted to ask her something for a while now but there was never the right moment. Still he couldn't postpone it like this forever so he thought here where people weren't looking was much better then in the train, later.

  
"Satoko-chan? " Nino tried still wavering.

  
"Hmm? "

  
"I really wanted to ask you something for a while now and I was hoping that maybe you'll accept. " Nino said completely awkward.

He could see the uncertainty on Satoko's face and it made it worse.

  
"What is it? " she asked as hesitating as Nino had been.

  
"You see, my highschool holds a class reunion this Saturday night and I was hoping you'd accompany me. " Nino let it all out in one go.

  
Satoko looked at him confused.

  
"But at class reunion people go with their significant others, right? I don't think it's me who should accompany you... ' Satoko said being so levelheaded suddenly that surprised Nino.

What she was saying was true and sensible, but Nino wanted her to be his significant other even more now that she said it openly like that. He just couldn't say it here in a train station full of people.

  
Nino chewed on his lower lip disappointed and troubled.

  
"But... please... there's no one else... ' Nino said inarticulate, sounding so unlike himself.

  
Satoko looked at him for a moment taking in his disappointed face. She felt disappointed too though. He was asking her only because there was no one else he could have asked before. Maybe if Junko hadn't gotten together with Aiba-san, he would have asked her after all.

  
But looking at Nino's pitiful expression wasn't something she could bear, so she nodded.

  
"Really? Thank you! " Nino said, his face breaking in a bright smile and squeezing Satoko's hand tightly. He wanted to do more. He wanted to take her in his arms, but it would be awkward in a public place like this. Instead he didn't let go of her hand the whole way.

  
Satoko smiled and told him she had no other plans anyway and hoped they'll have fun. She tried to seem lively and hoped Nino wouldn't see her true feelings. She didn't want to go. She didn't want to be a substitute.

  
The train came in a matter of minutes. There were no free seats so Nino pulled Satoko to the opposite door and kept her close, trying to protect her from the other passengers.

In this kind of situation Satoko would always look down, she felt unable to look at Nino's face so closely without blushing. Only the thought that he was so close made her all warm. Nino had no such problems though, all the contrary, he relished this moments when he could stare at her to his heart's desire. Satoko had really beautiful eyes he thought, narrow and upturned.

  
"Oh! " Nino said involuntarily.

  
"Hmm? " Satoko asked raising his eyes to his face and Nino chuckled.

  
"Nothing, sorry, I just realized you changed your lip gloss. It's pink today. "

  
Satoko got red on instant, feeling her cheeks burning.

  
"It's not lip gloss, it's strawberry lip balm. I love strawberries. " she said embarrassed.

_Where was he looking really? And why did he noticed those small changes even Junko didn't care about._

  
"Oh, so I was right. I always thought it's lip balm. " Nino laughed. "And the red one? "

  
"That too, but it was cherry flavoured. "

  
"I see, it looks good on you. " Nino said enjoying her shyness.

  
When she got home she found Junko watching dramas with her mother and eating potato chips.

  
"I was waiting for you. I haven't seen you since the festival! " Junko whined when Satoko asked her what she was doing.

  
"You see me every day at school. "

  
"But there's no time to talk there. "

  
"In fact, I actually wanted to talk to you too. " Satoko said climbing the stairs to her room with Junko in tail.

  
"I knew it was time for some girls talk. " Junko laughed teasingly.

  
"So what did you want to tell me? " Satoko asked putting on her frilly white pajama.

  
"Nothing much. " Junko said laying on Satoko's bed like always. A playful smile on her lips. "Just that me and Masaki are now a couple. He confessed a few days ago. I've never felt happier or more embarrassed before. " Junko giggled like a school girl who got confessed for the first time. She didn't tell her that she kind of confessed first at the festival in front of cousin Sho though. 

  
"I'm glad for you. You two make a beautiful couple. " Satoko said laying on her bed near Junko. "You don't look classy anymore with that lovestruck smile on your face, you know. " Satoko laughed.

  
"You're one to talk? How about you and Ninomiya? " Junko changed the subject to where she wanted to go from the start. She knew about Nino meeting with Satoko, so if even now he didn't tell Satoko he liked her he must be a complete idiot.

  
"Nothing... ' Satoko said downhearted.

  
"How come it's nothing? I know you meet him often enough to be called dates. " Junko said frustrated.

  
"I don't know.... I thought he comes to see me because he likes me, but even though we talk a lot he hasn't said anything in that sense. Today though, he invited me to his clas reunion party. I didn't really want to accept, but he told me there's no one else, you know? "

  
"What did he mean? " Junko asked seriously.

  
"I don't know, but I have a feeling he meant he has no one else to invite. Maybe if you weren't with Masaki-kun he would have asked you. " Satoko said looking at the ceiling.

  
"Don't be silly. " Junko said sitting up. "I don't think he meant it like that. So you accepted, right? "

  
"Yeah. " Satoko said eyes still on the white of the ceiling.

  
"Then we'll have to look for an appropriate dress. " Junko said more to herself than Satoko opening the door of her wardrobe.

  
"Where is this from? I haven't seen it before. " Junko said pulling out a beautiful blue dress on a hanger.

  
"Hmm? Oh, my aunt bought me that when I was in Gunma. " Satoko said looking at Junko for a second before laying back down.

  
"This is perfect. You'll look like a princess. " Junko said excited.

  
"I don't really want to go, though. " Satoko said, her mood completely opposite of Junko's.

  
"Nonsense, you should make the best of this occasion. Show that idiot what he's missing out. "

  
Satoko sighed. Junko couldn't really understand her worries, they were too different for her to understand.

  
Junko had come on Saturday evening again to help Satoko with hair and make-up. When Junko was helping her it becomes more like a professional fashion show than anything else.

After doing her hair up in a messy bun with a few strands of curly strands let free, she had helped Satoko put on some light make up and then excused herself saying she has a date with Aiba.

  
Satoko looked at herself un the mirror hair and make-up done but still in her pajama. Then she looked at Junko dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a long flower patterned shirt with a deep cleavage tightened on her slender waist by a broad black belt. She looked as gorgeous as ever, but as she was standing there tipying on her phone a message for Aiba she sparkled and looked dazzling to Satoko's eyes. It was probably love, Satoko thought to herself.

  
"Are you ok? You're spacing out again. " Junko laughed looking at her. Satoko hummed. "I'll go now. Put your dress on already, it's getting late, ok? Have fun. " Junko said and went out.

  
Satoko didn't move from her chair in front of the dresser looking at her face in the mirror. All she could see was uncertainty and dullness. She hoped she could just get in her bed pull the covers over her head and sleep for a week.

  
"Satoko-chan, are you ready? The young man is here. " her mother yelled from downstairs.

  
"I'll come in a minute. " she said back and then got up from the chair, took the blue flowing satin dress and pulled her on in a hurry. Fortunately it wasn't hard to dress it. She then sprayed a little perfume on her neck and went downstairs with a clump of emptiness in her stomach.

  
Nino was there at the kitchen table sipping the tea her mother had prepared for him. When he saw her he stood up like burnt.

  
"You're so beautiful he muttered fixing her with a deep stare. Satoko blushed slightly and looked down.

  
"Thank you. Where is mom? " she said deflecting the compliment. She hated being flattered, it made her embarrassed and shy and had no idea what to say.

  
"Oh, she said she'll bring you your shoes. "   
Satoko sighed and Nino looked puzzled at her.

"That means she'll bring the high heels and I hate those. " she said clarifying the things for Nino who chuckled nervously and apologized.

  
"But I'm with the car, so we won't have to walk much. " Satoko nodded. It was getting awkward already.

  
In a few minutes her mother brought her a pair of beige high heels and told them to enjoy themselves.

  
Nino brought Satoko to the car holding her hand even though Satoko told him she can walk just fine.

  
"You really look beautiful. The dress compliments your skin, you know? " Nino said quietly when they entered the restaurant of a well-known hotel in Shin-Yokohama.

Satoko looked down. She supposed it was a feminine dress with a crossover neckline cut low enough to show her white collarbones. The flowing skirt and ribbon in the waist and the voluminous sleeves caught on cuffs on her wrists made it look really princess-like.

  
"You look good too. " she said still looking down.

  
She then looked up at the immense dining hall feeling intimidated. Nino caught her frightened expression and squeezed her hand.

  
"Don't worry. I won't let anyone get close to you. " he said intently.

  
And indeed the whole night Satoko was kept close to Nino and barely needed to say a word. Nino took care of her appropriately and she was glad, she didn't really feel like going out of her way and socializing with strange people.

But then Nino's friends came to talk to him. Nino threw her an apologizing look and Satoko shook her head smiling. It was just normal that his ex-classmates would want to talk to him.

  
"So you got that job you wanted as an accountant? I heard you got to Waseda after all. " a young man accompanied by a beautiful black haired woman said.

  
"Yeah the standard at Toudai was too high for me. But I still became an accountant and have the job I wanted. What about you? "

Nino asked back. They kept on talking about what they were doing for a living, about money and other mundane things that bored Satoko to the core. She tuned them out anyway, being taken by surprise when the young man and his company started giggling.

  
"We're boring your lovely lady, I'm afraid. By the way is she your girlfriend? " the man asked directly with a naughty smile. Satoko hated this kind if people who'd pry in others' business.

  
Nino looked at her embarrassed for a second.

  
"No, she's a friend. " he said feigning a smile that looked miserable to Satoko. She wondered why.

  
"Well then, if you'll excuse us. Satoko really got bored and it's my job tonight to entertain her. " Nino added recovering his mischievieous tone. He then pulled Satoko up and to the small dancing floor.

  
Satoko looked at him distressed and panicked. Nino smiled and put her hands around his neck and his arms around her waist. It was a flimsy excuse for touch on his part and he knew it.

  
"Don't worry, we're just going to sway in place.... just wanted to take you out of there... to be alone for a bit. " Nino said smiling shily.

He felt conflicted. That question from before made his chest tighten painfully, bitter that he had to deny what he wanted most now. And he wanted so much more, to take her away fron here and kiss the that confused expression off her face. And still here he was, unable to make a single gesture, of taking a single step forward.

  
Satoko looked up at his face and caught his dark caramel eyes shining in the light of the imposing chandeliers.

  
"Nino? " she said uncertain. Something in Nino's lost expression made her want to get him out of his thoughts. When Nino looked her back in the eyes and she smiled gently, Nino knew that this was it. He took her hand and pulled her to the exist.

  
"Ehh!? What!? Where are we going? " Satoko asked shocked trying to keep up with Nino's fast pace without falling down.

  
"We're getting out of here. " Nino said vaguely and only stopped running when they got back to Nino's car in the parking lot.

  
Nino didn't really know where he wanted to go, so he just drove aimlessly to the city center. When Satoko asked him for the third time already where were they going, Nino stopped and parked the car close to Minato Mirai.

  
Nino took Satoko's hand and started walking along Tokyo Bay without saying a word, brooding in his head over what he should do now when adrenaline dropped down. Satoko squeezed his hand to get his attention and Nino looked at her.

  
"Now, can you please tell me what happened? " Satoko asked amused. The running and the night drive had invigorated her and made her more relaxed.

  
"Sorry...' Nino said looking back down. "In fact, I'm not sorry, but it was all on an impulse. " Satoko looked adorable amused and puzzled at the same time, Nino thought when he raised his eyes back at her. And it was understandable, what he was saying made no sense.

He sighed and Satoko opened her eyes widely for a second wetting her lips with her tongue as she had started feeling self-conscious and apprehensive. But she probably didn't know what this small gesture was doing to Nino's insides, otherwise she wouldn't have done it. It made him want to kiss her right that moment. So he got closer to her looking directly into her eyes.

  
"It was on an impulse, but I've wanted to do this for so long now. " Nino said and put his lips on hers in an innocent kiss at first that grew heated the moment Satoko gave him acces to her mouth. Soon both of them grew breathless and had to part, but Nino didn't let Satoko too far from him, pressing her into his chest.

  
"You know, I've realized that you liked me from the start, and since that night at karaoke I realized I liked you too. I wanted tell you for a while now. " Nino said in a low voice, whispering directly in Satoko's ear.

She felt dazed and intoxicated. From the kiss, from the scent of his skin from the sound of his voice in her ear. Satoko didn't know what to think, but this all felt so unreal, so much like one of her dreams that she couldn't believe a thing of what was happening.

She raised her head from Nino's neck and looked at the scenery; this also looked unreal, pulled out of a fairy book with all the light sparkling reflecting in the water of Tokyo Bay. She pushed a little away from Nino and Nino let her but kept his fingers locked with hers.

  
"Are you sure? " she said looking right at him confused and blushing. "Isn't it the setting or probably this clothes that make you say that? But you know I'm not like this right? I don't like this kind of parties, I hate this dress. " Satoko said in a whisper tears rolling down her hot cheeks.

  
"It's not, I swear, it's not that. It's because I wanted to say yes then. I wanted to say you're my girlfriend. " he clarified when Satoko's face showed her confusion. "Please, will you be mine? " Nino asked.

Even he himself was surprised he was still so steady and composed. Satoko's tears had dried too, but she still looked so dazed and confused like a small kid on his first day if school.

  
"But you said there was no one else and I thought you just had no one else to invite that's why you brought me along... ' Satoko said words not making sense even to her own ears. But it seemed Nino understood what she wanted to say as he looked alarmed and tightened his hold around her hands.

  
"That's not wha I meant. " he said anxious. "I meant that there's no one else I want to take with me because I wanted you to be my significant other. I was just too shy to say it straightly. I'm sorry... ' Nino said looking mortified for his own mistakes.

  
Satoko shook her head and made Nino look back at her.

  
"Are you sure? " she asked again mistrustful. "Are you sure you don't want someone beautiful like Junko instead of someone insignificant like me? "

  
Nino thought he couldn't blame her for being this untrusting and fearful when it was all his fault. He smiled and touched her chin gently to guide her head up.

  
"I'm sure, I only want you. " he said smiling happily getting closer to her mouth. He couldn't wait to taste her mouth again. "Now tell me that you like me too and that you'll be my girlfriend from now on so I can kiss you again. " Satoko chuckled and nodded and leant in to meet his lips.

  
On the way back home Nino parked the car a little far away so they could walk back holding hands until Satoko's hand. It was midnight and there was no one around, only their voices echoed in the chilly air.

Nino had put his jacket over Satoko's shoulders and walked closely holding hands and chatting cheerfully. For the past 10 minutes Satoko was asking Nino the same questions and Nino laughed mirthfully.

  
"You really like me? " she asked for the nth time that night. 

  
"I do, I love you. " Nino said only to see the blush rise in her round cheeks again and again.  He touched them gently with his lips to feel their warmth.

  
"That's your house. " Nino said pointing at the house. Satoko stopped and pressed herself tightly to Nino who put her arms around her.

  
"This is not a dream, right? " she asked.

  
"It's not but if it is, I hope I'll never wake up. " Nino said laughing at his own cliche words.

  
"I didn't know you're so cheesy. " Satoko laughed too.

  
"I'm not! It's your fault for making me say this kind of things. Now go home before I kidnap you. " Nino laughed guiding Satoko to the door.

She opened the door, turned back to Nino to kiss him lightly on the lips and then ran inside laughing. Nino laughed too and went back to his car only to realize that Satoko had kept his suit jacket captive.

  
Bonus:

  
"Satoko! Your boyfriend's here! " her mother told her the next day when she barged in her room early in the morning.

  
"Huh? My boyfriend? " Satoko asked sleepy.

Once she became conscious enough a deep red blush settled on her cheeks and ears. Her mother could have been a little more tactful, couldn't she? Probably Nino could hear her from downstairs, Satoko thought embarrassed and mortified.

  
"Yeah, him. Go down now, it seems he's in a hurry. " her mother said chuckling lightly when she saw her daughter's red face.

  
Satoko put on her slippers and ran downstairs. Nino was waiting for her in the living room looking nervous sitting in the middle of the sofa. When he saw Satoko he stood up and went to her.

  
"Why are you here so early? " she asked happy to see him but too sleepy to concentrate on him.

  
"You took my suit jacket. " Nino pouted. "And I need it for a conference at work. "

  
Satoko nodded while yawning.

"And you don't have another one? "

  
"I don't see the reason I should have two when I don't wear them that often. " Nino frowned.

  
"So you're a cheapskate. But I like you like that. " Satoko said laughing and snuggling into Nino's arms.

  
Nino tried to protest but Satoko's happy laugh and wonderful hug made it hard to even feign upset.

  
"Well, maybe I just wanted to see you again this morning and make you believe it's not a dream. " Nino said smugly in the end making Satoko laugh harder. He then kissed her lightly and said:

  
"Now can you please give me my jacket back? I have to go to work. "

  
Satoko went upstairs to bring Nino his jacket, but didn't give it back until he answered her last question.

  
"So, in fact, what did you come here for? The jacket, or me? " she said returning his smug smile from before.

  
"You! " Nino said on her lips. "I'll come in the evening at university. " Nino added getting out the door.

  
"I'll be waiting. " Satoko replied very much dazzled and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not quite the ending, but it's the only ending I have until I have time to sit down and write the epilogue.   
> Hope you liked the story so far and enjoy!


End file.
